Career and Love
by ladyblanc
Summary: Modern Setting! What if Ciel is a famous singer, and one day making his video clip as his alter ego Robin. Will Sebastian fall for him or just fall for "Robin" My first story and I hope you will enjoy it. Ratings may change
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This will be my first ever story and I am really excited about it. I really hope that all of you will enjoy my first story :D**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own Kuroshitsuji or any song lyrics that I will be inserting. All of them belong to their rightful owner. I used it as a part of the story only. No profit is made from this story.**

**PS: Pardon for wrong grammars or spellings or whatsoever…**

Ciel Phantomhive is a 15 years old teenage boy, lived in London and is a very famous person in the music industry. He lost his parents when he was only 4 and was raised by his aunt which people recognized her as Madame Red who is currently working in America as a supermodel. When Ciel was 7, his aunt realized his talent, he has this golden voice and he can sing both boy's and girl's range, even until now. Though he's a teen already, he still looks like a 12, with baby face and IS short, he has been working with Blue's record company since he was 8 and released 2 albums in which most of his songs had been in the top 5 in the billboard.

Now here he is, a 15 years old teen, sitting on his couch in a very elite apartment (he lives alone since he was 13) looking through the list his manager Tanaka gave him. It's about a contract for his newest album and what's worse is that since most of his fans are both males and females they are demanding him to sing a more mature songs since he's already a teen. That's still much way better than this one. In order to release this new album he must sing both a Ciel and his alter ego in which he will be portraying as a girl with the name Robin and it's a must both the company and his fans demanded that he must have an alter ego. "What the hell! Those idiots think that I am their child! I am not going to do this, not in a million year!" yelled the singer in frustration.

But what can the boy say, his career is the price if he will not sign this damn contract. And so he decided to call his manager but it's going to be useless. Why? Because first his manager is really inactive in the morning and he shrinks, second his manager will agree with this contract 100% no doubt. And again this is a very promising contract, all of his music clip will be filmed by professionals and he will be working together with many famous people, and his payment, it's much more than he ever earned. So no matter how annoying this contract can be, Ciel has no choice but to sign this contract.

Contract signed and received. No turning back.

The week after he signed the contract, Ciel was informed that he will start recording, all in total there will 8 songs. 4 songs for the normal Ciel, 3 songs of duets and 1 song as Robin. Ciel is truly grateful that the company gave him an easy start.

For his solo, he sang beautifully as expected from Ciel. He had his duets with famous singers like Alois Trancy known for his songs with naughty lyrics and some matured dance, it was a pure torture to make the video clip with Alois. Then he had 2 dutes with Elizabeth Middleford known for her love songs that are slow and it's about heartbreaks. And last he had a duet with Soma known for his funky songs and dance.

Today, is the day the young male dread the most, today he'll be singing as his forced alter ego. "Good morning, you must be Ciel Phantomhive, my name is Angela your make-up and stylist for the day." Ciel just gave a nod to the white haired lady with revealing clothing. 2 hours passed and Ciel steps out from his room. The "Robin" looks amazing, "Oh my gosh, you look so beautifull!" said the producer as he examines Ciel from top to bottom. "Perfect!" said the producer, Angela did it this time, she put on a pigtail wig on Ciel with the same colour as his hair colour, applied some soft make-up but she emphasized most on his lips, soft yet sensual pink, then she put on a pink mini dress to Ciel with white ruffles showing off his slender shoulder and his legs, the legs that any girl will kill for, to finish it she gave Ciel a pair of high-heeled black boots. A perfect combination.

"Ciel this is Ronald Knox and he will be your co-singer" the producer introduced Ronald who look like the party type. "Nice to met you." Ciel said politely, "and this is Sebastian Michaelis, he is one of the top models and he can sing too, he'll be your MALE model for your video clip." said the producer and behind him a handsome man in his early twenties wearing black long sleeved shirt, black jeans and shoes. All in black, his eyes, _Gosh…._ Ciel is speechless it's beautiful, read-brown eyes with black shaggy hair. And his body, any girls will drool for his body, the posture, the shoulder, the legs, flat stomach. Too perfect!

"So you are Ciel, nice to meet you." Sebastian said but the younger one didn't reply he was lost in his own thoughts. "Are you drooling over my body?" asked Sebastian in his low yet sexy voice, "wha-what hell no, don't think of yourself too highly." snapped the blue eyed boy. Well Sebastian know that it's a lie but he just kept quiet and chuckled. "What's so funny, damn you!" said he boy as he stormed out the hall with his heels clicking on the floor loudly.

"The set is ready, everyone on your position now!" said the director William in his normal monotone voice. Everyone is on their spot, the spotlight is on Ronald and as the music starts he rap his part.

_I'm complex, difficult to understand_

_I don't know if it's staged_

_It's just to make a better man_

_I wanna it in the morning_

_Right early I want it_

_I rise at the sunrise_

_Baby now get up on it….._

Ronald is still rapping and Ciel know that in a matter of time it will be his turn to sing. It's not hard but knowing Sebastian as his lover in this clip, it's really hard for Ciel, it's just this man is really interesting yet annoying at the same time, something stirs inside his stomach whenever this man looks at him. All he need to do for his clip is start singing walk down the alley sensually then looks at Sebastian, sing for him and just act like they are lovers. As soon as the rap part is over Ciel started to sing, he will show the raven what he got.

_Come here baby and be my baby_

_And be my baby oh oh oh_

_Come here baby put your hands on my body_

_Hands on my body oh oh oh _

_Right there keep it right there….._

Ciel walked through the alley, swaying his hips in a sexy manner, then stands in front of Sebastian who was sitting down. Sebastian is stunned, he never know that Ciel can be this sexy and he kind of like it. Ciel keeps on singing.

_Me like the way you hold my body_

_Me like the way you touch my body _

_Me like the way you kiss my yeah yeah yeah yeah me like it_

_Me like the way he put it on me_

_Me like the way he push up on me_

_Me like the way he goin' down down down down down down…._

The filming set is stunned, all of them nearly drop their jaws, Ciel is really being Robin, sweet and beautiful yet sexy, naughty and aggressive. Ciel is singing so well and he started to climb on top of Sebastian and his hands resting of the broad chest of the raven. On the other hand Sebastian is holding Ciel's hips and his lips ghosting over Ciel's neck. The younger male is on his own world, his attention is only for Sebastian, that guy made his heart thump so fast, made him flushed, it 's just that guy on his head.

"Excellent, good job everyone!" exclaimed Will followed by everyone clapping their hands for their job is done. "You surprised me Ciel, I never thought that you can do those kind of things too," Sebastian said as he took Ciel's hand and kissed it lightly. "You're underestimating me, and please don't do that," Ciel replied retracting his hand away from Sebastian and he just want to go back to his dressing room.

"Well then, do you mind if we hang out together after you change you clothes Ciel?" asked the older man , bending down and whispering to Ciel's ear "only you and me."

**So what do you think people? Please review and tell me what you think. I'll try to update this ASAP whenever I have time.**

**And I am sooooo sorry if there are grammatical errors, please do feel free to correct me and I'll try my best to be more careful next time.**

**Thank you :)**

**ladyblanc**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go everyone the next chapter :D and I hope you enjoy it…..**

**I'll try to continue this story as much as I can since starting next week I'll be having 2 weeks of SHITS. Exams are coming and it really sucks. However I make sure that from this chapter onwards I'll try to make it longer and I'll check my grammar. **

**PS: I forgot to insert the title of the fragment of the song I used. It's called "Right there" by Nicole Scherzinger feat. 50 cent.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji or the songs I used in my song doesn't belong to me, they are owned by their rightful owners.**

"Are you nuts, you're asking me out, only you and me, I don't want any stupid rumors or any stupid paparazzi saying that I am dating you or whatsoever!" exclaimed the "Robin". "Tch, why is it so hard to talk to you, I mean only as partner in job ok," replied Sebastian, "or probably you do want to date me," teased the taller man. "Fuck you!" screamed Ciel, "are you trying to anger me or what, before I kick that ass of yours, you better get away from my sight!" threatened the shorter male. "Oh I would love to see you trying to kick my ass, so is it a yes or no?" asked the man again. "Isn't it obvious already," said Ciel putting his hands on his hips, he can still feel the raven's hand on his hips.

Before Sebastian can say anything Alois butted in, "well well Phantomhive, I think I's better that you get out with him, whenever I finished my video clip I'll go out and celebrate it especially with the special one." "I agree with Alois, I think you must get to know better of Michaelis, because you'll be working again with him sooner or later, whether you like it or not," said the producer. Ciel was pissed, "uuggh whatever, fine I'll go but if you dare do something I swear I'll punch you and ruin that face of yours!' yelled Ciel as he walked back to his dressing room.

30 minutes after changing his clothes and removing all the make-up Ciel stepped out from his dressing room wearing plain white t-shirt with a dark blue jacket, black pants and white-black sneakers. He waited in the lounge and not long after Sebastian came out wearing a v-neck long sleeved gray shirt and black trouser with black sneakers. He looked drop dead sexy, even though Ciel would not admit it but he swears that his heartbeat thumped faster against his chest. _Why am I feeling like this, it's not like I like him or whatsoever! _Yelled Ciel mentally. "So are we ready to go?" asked the model and singer. Ciel gave him a small nod and they started to walk to the parking lounge.

When they got inside Sebastian's black expensive car it was around 6 in he evening already so they decided to go out for dinner first. "What do you want to eat?" asked the driving male, "anything will do," replied Ciel short and emotionless. They ate at Sebastian's favorite restaurant, the meal was really delicious, especially the dessert, chocolate mousse, knowing that Ciel loves it so much Sebastian gave Ciel his part in which the younger male accepted shyly. After dinner they decided to go out for a movie, "so what are we going to watch?" asked the raven, "geezz anything will do, stop acting like my mother or whatsoever," Ciel retorted. "Well, I'm sure your mother does that," said Sebastian, "no, both my parents are dead," exclaimed Ciel. There was a moment of silence, Ciel because he's kind of pissed and Sebastian thinking about Ciel, _this boy seriously, so different from Robin, he's cute but very emotional and impatient. I don't really expect this to happen, I thought that he' the sweet type but I guess I'm wrong. _

"Alright then I'll go buy the ticket first, wait here," said the handsome man, Ciel didn't say anything, he put on his shades in order to hide his identity since he was not in the mood to face screaming girls, drooling boys or any crazy paparazzi. The next thing Ciel realized he was inside the cinema sitting beside Sebastian, he can smell Sebastian, he smells very nice, it's the smell of spices with soft tinge of something sweet. Turns out the movie Sebastian chose was a horror movie, and Ciel hates horror movie with all his heart.

The music was getting louder and suddenly scream pierced throughout the room, everybody screamed including Ciel except for Sebastian. Before Ciel know what he was doing he found himself holding onto Sebastian's arms and burying his face on his chest. They remained in that position until the movie is over. "Go to hell you bastard, out of all movies you chose a horror one!'' Ciel was screaming on top of his lungs and his eyes were red because he was crying inside the cinema, he was scared to death with all the screaming and growling. "I did nothing wrong, I asked you but you didn't reply," Sebastian replied giving Ciel a seductive smirk. "I don't fucking care, who would even watch horror movie especially when we are going out to know each other better." Ciel said "I want to go home," Ciel said.

Ciel was showing the way back to his home when Sebastian was supposed to turn right he turned left, "what on earth are you deaf, I said right not left," Ciel was pissed already. "Yes I heard you said right but I want to show you to come to my pub and I'll be performing live." Said the raven coolly. Ciel didn't say anything, well he do want to hear Sebastian sing so it was a good chance. "And can you please act like Robin, I think you are cuter when you become robin," Ciel was stunned with Sebastian's comment, well he was hurt. It was like knowing that Sebasian enjoyed the company of "Robin" rather than the true him. The trip to the pub was full of silence, no one spoke a single word, and all that was heard inside the car was the song played inside the car.

Once they reached the pub, it was really crowded, the pub named the "Demon Pub" was full of girls screaming on Sebastian's and Druitt's name. "Druitt? I think I've heard his name before," Ciel said to himself. "Druitt is the singer from the band "Crystal Palace" with him as the vocalist," Sebastian explained to Ciel.

"Oooohh who might this little boy be?" a exaggerated voice was heard.

"He's Ciel Phantomhive, my partner in job," replied Sebastian as he fixed his hair.

"Oooh, I know you, you're a famous singer, what a beautiful eyes you have there, blue like the midnight sky, mysterious yet attractive," said the blonde haired man as he started to take a hold of Ciel's waist.

"Cut it off Druitt, don't mess around with him, he'll bite, very temperamental, but a sweet Robin" Sebastian warned while chuckling softly to Druitt. "Fine," said the vocalist.

Ciel once again felt insulted and sad? He felt so hurt when Sebastian said that he's temperamental, once again he prefers Robin. _But I am no Robin, yes she's my alter ego but I am forced to be Robin by the management, well as a singer I have to do that but still why is it that Sebastian keeps on saying that is it to insult me or to let me know that he doesn't like me in a soft way? _"Well then, I have to go up the stage, sit here and watch me," Ciel was surprised by the velvet voice of Sebastian.

All the lights were switch off, only dim light were on so that nobody will trip over something and the spotlight shone above Sebastian and Druitt. As the music start girls were screaming like mad people and Druitt started singing.

_Girl my body don't lie _

_I'm out of my mind_

_Let it rain over me_

_I'm rising so high_

_Out of my mind_

_So let it rain over me_

_Ay ay ay _

_Ay ay ay_

_Let it rain over me_

_Ay ay ay_

_Ay ay ay_

_Let it rain over me…_

Screams of "I love you Sebastian!" can be heard, and Sebastian was getting ready for his part and with his oh so sexy smirk he started rapping his part.

_Always a new million_

_Always a new vodka_

_Forty is the new thirty_

_Baby you're a rock star_

_Dale veterana, que to sabes….._

Ciel was taken aback he never know Sebastian can rap too, it was perfect and his voice gosh how sinfully seductive his voice is. After Sebastian's part Druitt started to sing again, and he followed by Sebastian's rapping again. Until one point the crowd went wild, this is the part everyone had been waiting for. Sebastian with his smirk started singing in a low and sexy voice.

_I was playing with her, she was playing with me_

_Next thing you know, we were playing with three_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_I was playing with her, she was playing with me_

_Next thing you know, we were playing with three_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_Rain over me…_

Girls were going crazy and not long after that the show ended with many girls squealing and gasping. "So what do you think?" asked the red-brown eyed male to the blue eyed male. "That was great, you have a great voice," Ciel replied, he actually doesn't feel like arguing with Sebastian. "Wait for me here, I'll go change my clothe first," said the taller male. Ciel just sat down quietly and accidentally he heard a bunch of girls gossiping.

"Hey do you think that boy over there is Ciel a.k.a Robin his alter-ego?" asked a brunette to her friends.

"Yeaah, I think you're right, but he looked so different compared to what Sebastian twitted on Twitter," said one of the girls with curly black hair.

"Exactly, did you read what Sebastian twitted on Twitter? He said that Robin is very beautiful and he wished to have Robin in quotation mark his gf!" said the girl with blonde hair.

"OMG!" said the other two girls. "Phantomhive is no match for Sebastian, remember in one of his exclusive interview, he stated that he doesn't like people who gets angry easily or emotional," said the brunette again.

"That's right but if you remember, an hour ago he twitted again stating that Ciel is not "Robin", he thinks that Phantomhive is not as interesting as Robin, although she's just an alter ego but usually alter ego is another side of a person right, so an alter ego si already a part of the person" said the curly haired girl not realizing that her voice is loud enough for Ciel to hear them.

Ciel couldn't believe his ears, he wanted to cry, to slap that raven's face, although they just met each other today but his heart couldn't betray him. He felt something for Sebastian, maybe not love yet but something like an attraction. It's so cruel, how dare Sebastian say that, it hurts so much.

Tears were threatening to fall, but he refused to cry in front of Sebastian. But what can he say, as soon as Sebastian called his name, tears dropped from his eyes, rolling down his cheeks and Sebastian was surprised, he didn't know what made Ciel to breakdown. "Ciel what's wrong?" asked Sebastian as he touched Ciel's shoulder. He didn't know why Ciel was acting so weird, he didn't want their first outing to end up like this.

"You want to know what happened, ask yourself or ask your brainless fans, you bastard, don't mess around with me; I am Ciel and will never ever be your Robin!" Ciel was so furious and slapped Sebastian's left cheek so damn hard that the smacking voice startled the 3 brainless girls.

With tears still rolling down his cheeks Ciel left the Demon Pub leaving Sebastian in pure pain.

"Shit," that was all Sebastian could say before hissing in pain.

**Okaaay I am finished with my second chapiiee, so happy :P **

**The song I used in this chapter is "Rain over me" by Pitbull feat Marc Anthony **

**I hope you enjoy it, please review and tell me what you think about this story. Critics are welcomed: D **

**Thanksss**

**ladyblanc**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright here we go, chapter 3! :3 I hope you guys love the plot ;) **

**Without much shitty talk let's start the third chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any songs I'll be using, they belong to their rightfull owners.**

The three brainless idiots started running toward Sebastian, the brunette taking out some kind of ointment, the curly one took out some plaster while the blond took out a bottle of water, and shoved all of it to Sebastian. "Are you ok Sebastian?" asked the blonde, "yes I am ladies, thank you for the medication and the water, "replied Sebastian as he flashed a smirk, it was embarrassing of course to be slap in front of the public and nonetheless in front of his fans. "Well, do you mind if I ask the three of you, what happened to Phantomhive?" asked the raven taking the brunette's hand into his larger hand. "Uummm you see….."

Sebastian was speechless; the three girls told him what happened from the beginning until the end and they went home 5 minutes ago, of course after some photo taking, signature and kisses. "What have I done!" said the raven, sighing to himself, he never knew tat it would hurt Ciel badly. Well that was the truth, he didn't really like Ciel especially his temper and it was true that he kind of like "Robin" but he would never want to hurt the teen. "Fuck!" shouted Sebastian when suddenly his manager the oh so gay Grell Sutcliff came in and hugged him, "Oh Sebby that was a great performance, OMG! What happened to your face?" asked the red haired man.

"Fuck off," said the raven

"Hey hey, now, I know you don't like me, but we are friends since we were kindergarten!" shrieked Grell.

"Now let me make his clear, first I'm glad that you figured it out by yourself that I don't like you and we WERE friends,"

"Whooaa you're so mean Sebby, I bet you just had a fight with someone, or probably you hurt somebody's heart, seriously you shouldn't be too selfish or prideful Sebs," said the long haired man.

"Tch, who are you, my dad, you don't have to" "Ah ah that means I am correct, you hurt someone's heart" said Grell moving his index finger from side to side.

"And if I did, so what!" growled the raven, "my point is do something about it, I don't want to have a case like last time when you broke Matilda's heart" said Grell.

"Matilda?" asked Sebastian raising his brows

"That model, both of you were at the same set for he photo shoot for London magazine," explained Grell emphasizing on the word model.

"That's right, that bitch," Sebastian was trying to shake off that girl's image from his head.

"Bitch? Well maybe she is, but remember after you broke her heart you have to deal with he police because she committed suicide and also remember Beast, she nearly jump off the building after you said that she undergo plastic surgery!"Yelled the manager, frustrated at the raven's stupidity for not knowing that he is indeed very heartless sometimes.

"Whatever, fine I'll do something, I want to go home now, and you better not do anything stupid with me," threatened the red-brown eyed man.

After Sebastian reached his own luxurious penthouse, he took a long nice bath and after that sat on his sofa thinking of what he must do. "Oh dear, what am I suppose to do," talking to himself and tried to forget about what had just happened but he couldn't. That boy, his eyes, his tears, it just felt so wrong to see Ciel cried, he saw many girls and boys cried but Ciel was different. _Do I feel guilty, well I do feel bad that I've hurt Ciel, but I am being honest to myself right? _It was 12 already and Sebastian decided that he'll solve this problem tomorrow; his body and mind were exhausted already.

The next morning, he got a call from Grell saying that he must go to Blue's record company gain for a photo shoot with "Robin" for the cover for Ciel's newest album. "Damn, why must it be today" complained the topless man.

Once inside the building, he was greeted by Angela who will be his stylist and at the same time Ciel's. When they reached the dressing room, tense can be felt by Angela, it was like there was something bad going between Ciel and Sebastian. An hour after that, the two males stepped out of the dressing room wearing the same clothes as what they wore during Ciel's video clip.

"Alright, this is Lau and his assistant Ran Mao and they will be your photographer," the producer said as he introduced two Chinese people. "Nice to meet you," said Lau, Ciel just gave a small smile and Sebastian just gave a small nod. When the four of them were walking to the photo set, Ciel tripped over his boot's lace and nearly fell when suddenly he found himself on Sebastian's arms. "Careful now would you, or else you'll hit your head," warned the older male, Ciel didn't' say anything, he glared at the taller male and break himself from the raven's warm arms. _His body, so warm and safe, aargghh why am I thinking like this, calm down Ciel, act normal, I hate him, just because he saved me doesn't mean that I forgive him for what he di behind my back _Ciel retorted mentally.

The photo shoot was tougher than Sebastian imagined. He must look Ciel at his eyes and hold him intimately. For Ciel at the other hand, he just wished this photo shoot to end as soon as possible. At last after 2 hours they got their shot. Sebastian wrapping his arms around Ciel's waist and Ciel leaning against Sebastian and his arms were wrapped around the other male's neck. A perfect shot.

After lunch, Sebastian decided to stay at the recording studio for a while, he just wanted to release his emotion. Placing his slender fingers on the piano he started playing a piece, not long after the empty studio was filled with his velvet voice.

_No one ever saw me like you do_

_All the things that I could add up to_

_I never knew just what a smile was worth_

_But your eyes see everything without a single word_

_Cause there's something in the way you look at me_

_It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece_

_You make me believe there's nothing in this world I can't be_

_I never know what you see_

_But there's something in the way you look at me…._

Sebastian was singing the song with all his heart, during the photo shoot he really contemplates on how he feels for Ciel. It's as if there's a spark between them, he felt bad for hurting Ciel and it made his heart tinge in guilt. He had no idea on how he felt for Ciel but for now, the song reflected the heart of he raven. Without knowing his surrounding he didn't realize that Ciel was standing outside, tears rolled down his cheeks. That song really made his heart wrenched, he didn't know why but it just made him feel something for the older male.

Break was over and Tanaka required Sebastian to stay back to help him look after Ciel because he needs to attend something important. Elizabeth came over because she was doing her duet with Ciel, and they'll be making the music video clip. At least Ciel was not being Robin, it was just Elizabeth. M feat Ciel .P "well I hope the song will come out great," said Elizabeth as she wrapped her arms around Ciel's. _Don't hold Ciel like that Middleford, wait, why am I thinking like this_ Sebastian was taken aback on what he was thinking.

Music can be heard from outside as will the director started giving instruction, "aright I assume both of you know what to do, so do your best," said the four-eyed male. There was a prelude and the shooting started.

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark_

_Finally I can see you crystal clear_

_Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare….._

The singing kept on going, Ciel sang his part beautifully and when it reached its chorus Sebastian was really feeling uncomfortable.

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside your hand_

_And you played it to the beat…._

The two singers were starting to get near to each other, they were placing their hands against each other so that it seemed that they were blocked by a mirror and Ciel was smiling so sweetly to Elizabeth. Sebastian felt jealous, JEALOUS? _That small hand, I wonder how small it is compared to mine _the raven just stared at Ciel the whole time until the filming was done.

"Good job, now change you clothes and I'll send you home," said the raven, "hell no you asshole, where's Tanaka?" snapped the gray-blue haired boy. Sighing softly Sebastian replied as nicely as he could, "You see he's out for something important and so he asked me to take care of you, and if you don't believe then you can call him."

"Fine whatever, I don't give a fuck, I'll just go home by myself."

"No you will not, you know that it's dark outside and anything can happen."

"So, are you my mother or what, I walked home last night!" screamed the younger male.

"That's because my pub is only minutes away from your apartment."

"Damn you, I don't give a shit, I'll tell Tanaka I'll go home by myself!"

"oh no you will NOT walk home or ride taxi or bus or whatever shit you have to say, I'll send you home,"

"I wonder what happened to you, don't tell me that you are being nice to me because of what happened last night, I bet those idiots told you what happened," said Ciel in a cocky tone.

"How smart, yes they did, and no I am not being nice to you because of what happened last night, what I twitted, that's the truth," replied Sebastian raising his voice.

"So you're telling me that I am annoying and that I am not as what you expected!"

"No I didn't mean to implement that on those minds but…"

"Enough, I don't want to hear any single word from that mouth of yours again, you heartless bastard!" Ciel was now crying again, he felt so vulnerable when he was with Sebastian, he never cried in front of anyone. He felt that out of all people why Sebastian should be the one saying those cruel words, it was unfair!

"Ciel, I don't mean to say that, I….I don't mean to hurt you, I just…"

"Shut up, you just did, I thought that you would realize your mistake but you…you said something that hurt me, it's like you're saying that I am not good for you and you're twitted that, don't you know how embarrassing that was!" the blue-eyed boy was furious, tears rolled down his cheeks, he was panting after lashing out to Sebastian.

"Listen, I've made a change, I deleted those posts and twitted that you were not like that."

"You did that so that I will not feel bad, but still, I don't fucking care!"

'Wait listen to me when I am talking!"

"Why should I, I'm leaving!"

As Ciel turned his body he felt Sebastian gripped his thin wrist and pinned him against the wall, Ciel was surprised he was struggling to get away from the raven but the raven was way stronger than him.

"What are you doing, let me go!" yelled Ciel desperately, his eyes showed fear and anger.

"What if I say no," asked the raven.

"You'll see what happen to you if you don't let me go I'll scream," threatened the smaller male.

"Then feel free to do it," replied the taller man. And before Ciel could do anything else he felt Sebastian's lips against his, it was warm and soft, Ciel was shocked. Sebastian was kissing him.

**Finished! I'll try to update again tomorrow if I have the time :P**

**Sorry for any mistakes and the songs I used in this chapter are:**

"**The way you look at me" by Christian Bautista (YOU MUST LISTEN)**

"**Rolling in the Deep" by Adele**

**And so I hope you enjoy reading it. Please leave your review and tell me what you think XD**

**Cyaaa**

**ladyblanc**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, hohoho I am so happy, thanks everyone for your reviews ;)**

**I do love writing stories and since I have my free time so I decided to keep on updating since I'll be very busy next week.**

**Actually I must be studying Life Skills since there will be exam on Monday but I forgot to bring my book home *sigh* I'll have to grab it at school later.**

**Well without much talk here you go I present to all of you, the fourth chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own anything whether the song or the manga. **

**Enjoy!**

_What the hell!_Ciel screamed mentally, Sebastian broke the kiss lightly flushed. "What on earth, you just kissed me!" yelled the blue eyed boy, "I have to do that to shut you up," replied the raven casually although his heart was racing like mad. "You kissed me, that's the fact, I don't care whether you just want to shut me up or not but you DON'T have to kiss me!" said Ciel. "Then why you let me kiss you, you could've dodge it right?" said the raven.

Ciel was embarrassed, "are you stupid or what, how can I dodge you when you are pinning me against he wall, and look at you, you're overgrowth!" yelled Ciel.

"I am not, you are undergrowth."

"I don't care, damn you, now let me go."

"If I don't want to let you go, what will you do?"

"Just let me go, I'll report you to the police, and wipe that smirk out from you face, you think it's funny!"

"Report me then, I will not be charged by the police."

"You just abused me sexually!"

"I am not, and I can say that you are my lover right."

"Are you crazy, hell no!"

Smirking slightly Sebastian leaned to Ciel again and kissed him softly on his lips. _What the fuck! ''l'll kill this guy!_ Ciel started kicking Sebastian demanding him to let him go, but it just gave Sebastian the chance to slip in Ciel. _WHAT, now with tongue! Fuck you Michaelis you're dead! _Before Ciel could give the raven a hard kick Sebastian broke the kiss again, "you like it?" asked the taller male. "I hate you, you stole my first kiss!" Ciel was mad, how could Sebastian do that to him, at first he was cruel to him and now he was acting like they were lovers. "You think you can mess around with my heart, in you dream, Sebastian," said the shorter one, _but you did, you made me feel something I never felt before. _

Letting go of Ciel's wrists the younger male quickly detached himself from the raven, "please Sebastian stop it, it's not funny at all, please just cut it off," said Ciel softly. "It hurts you know Sebastian, you treating me like this, I feel like a slave, just forget about everything that happened between us, the slapping, the kissing, everything, I…I can't take it anymore."

Ciel quickly ran away from the raven, while Sebastian was quiet surprised with what Ciel just said. Ciel just felt completely broken, when they kissed he realized what he actually felt for Sebastian. He felt that Sebastian was the person that his heart had long for, the person that will protect him, but in reality it would never happen. "How can he make me feel so weak," talking to himself as tears threatening to fall again.

Ciel started to walk down the street where people were still walking here and there, cars were still on the street, it was still crowded although the moon had showed up indicating that it's late already. It was around 8 when Ciel reached the park, it was quiet there and he need some time to compose himself again.

"Ciel, don't cry," a familiar voice was heard and yes it was Sebastian standing in front of him with a black trench coat wrapping his body from the cold night.

"I hate you," Ciel said feebly, "yes hate me with all your heart, I am at fault, I'm sorry," Sebastian sounded sincere. Sebastian rarely apologizes but he just felt that he need to, he didn't know that Ciel would be so hurt. They just met yesterday but it was enough to make the two of them contemplates their feelings for each other, Sebastian felt that this boy was something special, although at first sight he felt that the boy was annoying and had a bad behavior, but looking at Ciel right now he realized that this boy had his weak side too.

"Listen little one, when I first met you it's true that I didn't really like you and I preferred your alter ego but I was stupid."

"Don't' you know how I feel, I don't want people to like me as someone that's not the real me."

"Yes I understand, please stop crying, you will get ugly you know if you cry too much," Sebastian was smiling lovingly to Ciel. Giggling softly Ciel wiped his tears off from his eyes, "good boy, you really changed my thoughts about you and you are one of the few people I will apologize don't you know that," Sebastian was smirking to Ciel while ruffling the boy's soft hair.

After the whole drama, everything went alright for the whole week. The raven will go to Blue's record company and practice with Ciel for his songs, then he will do his photo shoots and meet uo with other musicians for his own songs too.

A month had passed, their feelings started to grow too, the two will go out once or twice every week, and there would be laughs and jokes.

One night Ciel went to Sebastian's pub, The Demon pub, over there he met the red-brown eyed man. They took some shots and talked a lot, "hey won't you sing for Sebastian, the last time I hear you sing was during my first visit over here," teased the younger male. "That's because you never hear my songs, I bet you don't even have any of my albums at your apartment," teased the raven back, "well that's because I can hear your voice whenever I want right, and I want it right now," said Ciel childishly. Sebastian just gave Ciel a small smile and went up the stage giving instruction to the band on stage.

"Alright everyone, I hope you all enjoy your time here and right now I'll be presenting you a song dedicated to a friend of mine." Everyone averted their attention to the owner of the pub dressed all in black, the girls went crazy screaming for his name.

Ciel just sat at the tall chair and murmured "so he still looks at me as a friend," sighing to himself sadly, he didn't want their relationship just to be as friends, he wanted more than that.

_Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut_

_Sending SOS from this tiny box_

_And I lost all signal when I lifted up_

_Now I'm stuck here and the world forgot_

_Can I please come down_

_Cause I'm tired of drifting round and round_

_Can I please_

_Come down?..._

The room was filled with gasps they never know that Sebastian could sing like that, soft and beautiful. Applause filled the air, "that was really beautiful, now it's my turn," said Ciel while taking the microphone from Sebastian, "excuse me, you're going to sing?" asked the confused raven.

The sound of guitar being played can be heard and people were starting to settle down.

_In this California King Bed_

_We're ten thousand miles apart_

_I've been California wishing on these stars _

_For your heart on me_

_My California King…_

Everyone was mesmerized, Ciel's voice was clear and held a strong emotion, even Sebastian got shivers when he heard Ciel's voice. And at the same time Sebastian started to think whether the song was meant to be for him, _oh Ciel you made it really hard for me._

Sebastian drove his car to Ciel's apartment with Ciel sitting beside him who was busy texting with his manager. "Alright, we're here," said Sebastian, "oh yeaah thanks, I enjoy my time with you today," Ciel replied.

"Ciel," Sebastian grabbed Ciel's wrist, "hold on a sec."

Sebastian came down from his car and escorted Ciel until his room, "you want to come in?" asked Ciel shyly while opening the door. "Well if you want me to, I'll go in," replied Sebastian leaning closer to Ciel until both of them were inside Ciel's apartment.

"If you want to come in just come in, you don't have to do that," yelled Ciel as he closed and locked the door. "What a nice apartment you have here," Sebastian said as he sat down on the couch.

"Ciel, there's something I need to tell you, ever since we started going out together, I just feel something but I don't know what it is," the raven said slightly blushing. Ciel could feel his heartbeat thumping faster and took a seat beside Sebastian.

"I just realize just now Ciel, that I…I kind of like you," Sebastian admitted, Ciel was blushing like mad when Sebastian said that but still managed to tell Sebastian what he felt for him, "I…I like you too, I don't want our relationship to be just as friend."

"So the feeling is mutual I see," said the raven and pulled the younger male into his lap wrapping his arms around the slim waist. The blue eyed boy cupped the raven's left cheek and said "I'm sorry that I ever slap you before, it must be painful," the younger one leaned towards Sebastian and kissed his left cheek. Sebastian smiled lovingly to the younger male and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Well looks like everything is settled, I have to go now, take care," finally Sebastian said and gave Ciel another sweet kiss on the lips.

"Fine, be careful," Ciel replied before Sebastian closes the door.

It was a beautiful night for both of them, now their feelings for each other was clear already, Ciel was smiling to himself before he went to bed, tomorrow would be another busy day.

**Tadaaa fourth chappiie done!**

**And here's the list of songs I used:**

"**Astronaut" by Simple Plan**

"**California King Bed" by Rihanna **

**I know that this chapter is shorter and full of shits, I'm sorry because I am in a hurry because I have to go outside with my friends and I have to grab my book from my school.**

**Please review and tell me what you guys think :D**

**Feel free to correct me or PM me if you have any ideas for the story, maybe I can use your ideas to make the next chapter :P**

**Bye for now!**

**ladyblanc**


	5. Chapter 5

**WOOOOOO! FTW PEOPLE! Thank you very much for all of your wonderful reviews I'm glad :D And I had finished studying yeaaa XD **

**And so I present to all of you the fifth chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything both songs and Kuroshitsuji.**

**Here you go!**

The next morning Ciel woke up refreshed after the whole ordeal, he took a shower, ate his breakfast and went to work. Well he was a smart boy so he didn't go to school, instead Tanaka was the one who tutored him whenever they will have free time.

"Ciel," called the producer, "you did a great job in you latest album, everyone loves you and your song especially they were surprised to see you as Robin."

"Well thank you very much sir," replied the blue-gray haired boy.

Walking inside to his personal room he was greeted by his manager Tanaka. "Tanaka, what brings you here?" asked Ciel completely surprised, "you see Ciel, you have to meet some people and tonight you are going to have a mini concert at the shopping center two blocks from here," explained the old man.

"What, a mini concert!" Ciel nearly cried out he was not prepared.

"Don't worry, all of the songs are the songs that you ever sang before, you'll be having duets too, it was a urgent request, hope you understand," replied the manager.

"I see, and who are they, the people who want to meet me?" asked Ciel.

"You'll see later." a short reply came out from the manager.

Ciel entered one of the countless studios inside the company and found three people whom he was positive that he had seen them on the TV. "Ciel, please meet the three personals from Mad Trio, Maylene as the keyboard player and the lead singer and the bassist, Bard the guitarist and Finnian the drummer," said the producer to Ciel. "Nice to meet the three of you, and if I may know, what do you need from me?" asked Ciel.

"OMG, Ciel, you're cuter than I thought," squealed Maylene.

"Yo, wanna some cigarettes?" asked Bard.

"Heeey, nice to meet you, please feel free to call me Finny," said the blonde haired male.

_What on earth, are they really musicians, they're acting like a bunch of hopeless idiots _Ciel was starting to doubt the trio.

"Ciel, they are just so excited to see you, well you see, remember the lyrics that I gave you, the one that you need to practice, the Mad Trio required you to sing with them that sond," explained Tanaka.

"I see, then let's get started, I'm starting to have a headache," replied Ciel as annoyance could be detected from his voice.

Three hours after that, Ciel was completely exhausted, they haven't finish the recording. It was all because of the trio, Finny who as being oversensitive cried and wailed for half an hour because Ciel killed a fly and Maylene trip over many things which made the whole studio in a complete mess.

"Oh dear, Tanaka, I don't think we can finish the recording today, I will be performing tonight too, geez!" said Ciel tiredly. "Patience Ciel, trust me they are really talented it's just they are being nervous," replied the white haired man patiently to the pissed singer.

At last after lunch the trio seemed to be more energized, "ok let's start from the beginning again, let's give everything we have!" yelled the producer. "Alright, we'll start in 3….2….1!" said Will the director.

The Mad Trio started to play their instrument as Maylene started the first verse of the song.

_Yellow diamonds in the light_

_Now we're standing side by side_

_As your shadow crosses mine_

_What it takes to come alive_

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_

_But I've gotta let it go….._

As the melody kept on flowing Ciel started to join in the chorus together with Maylene

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place…._

As Ciel was singing he started to think back when he met Sebastian for the first time, yes he met Sebastian in a hopeless place. He never expected that this would happen, but he was grateful that it happened.

"Alright, excellent, thank you for the great job!" exclaimed the producer.

"Awww thanks Ciel for your amazing job," said the lead vocalist as she gave a teddy hug to Ciel.

"Yes yes…. Maylene you're suffocating me," replied the suffocated boy,

"Ooppss sorry," said Maylene sheepishly.

It was 4 when Ciel left the company to get ready for his mini concert, Tanaka left first to sort things out. When Ciel was waiting to cross the road, together with many people who didn't recognized Ciel because he was wearing his sunglasses they were all focused to the big screen across the building. The screen was playing one of Sebastian Michaelis's hit songs, the song that made many fan's heart melt especially girls.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Yea I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see…_

Ciel was smiling softly, the handsome man on the screen, how much more that man wants to make Ciel's heart beat faster.

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are….._

The green light forced Ciel to cross the road though he would like to see the raven's face on the screen.

Once he reached the shopping center he directly went tot the dressing room in which Angela had been waiting for him. "How's work today?" asked the lady dressed in white, "it's a long story, I'll tell you while you do your job," replied Ciel, "ok then," said the silver haired lady as she started to pick Ciel's outfit.

Two hours after some make-up, dress up and some sweets suddenly Alois, Elizabeth and Ronald barged in his dressing room. "What the hell, you three, don't tell me you're going to be my partner up on stage," squeaked Ciel in horror but at the same time he was grateful that Soma wasn't here or else things would be more troublesome.

"You're right Ciel, you'll be having your mini concert with us," said the green eyed girl, "isn't that great!"

"Let's do the same choreography Ciel, the one we had when we were both singing for you newest album," cooed the blonde boy.

"Fuck you, in your dream Trancy," replied the blue eyed boy in disgust, the image of the choreography they had, it made Ciel shivered.

"We're gonna have a great time there Ciel," said the party male, "uggh whatever," replied Ciel. The three stayed there but luckily didn't make any noise. Until their manager came inside Ciel's dressing room, the three of them Claude Alois's manager, Paula Elizabeth's manager and Ronald's manager was not available because currently he didn't have any. His manager resigned because handling Ronald was too much, he kept on going to party till the morning and will come late for recording.

"At last they are gone," Ciel sighed in relief as Angela giggled lightly.

At 7 the shopping center was full of boys and girls who wanted to see Ciel live along with the other singers, Sebastian was no exception, and he was in the front row waiting for Ciel. _I wonder what his performance will be._

After the long wait the MC came up on the stage, with her loud voice she pronounced to he crowd, "now the time all of us has been waiting for, let me introduce our main singer Ciel Phantomhive performing one of his hit songs, Ciel this stage is yours, hit it!" the crowd went wild.

Ciel went up, performing one of his hit songs, as he started to sing.

_So I got my boots on, got the right amount of leather_

_And I'm doing me up with a black color liner_

_And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter _

_All we need in this world is some love…_

The girls were screaming for Ciel's name which nearly made Sebastian deaf, they were screaming like a double speaker, so loud that even everyone from he upper levels could hear it loud and clear.

_But if I had you_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete_

_If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy_

_Yeah if I had you….._

Ciel saw Sebastian in the front row and gave him a smirk, _this song is for you Michaelis. _After Ciel first solo, Elizabeth came out and the sound of guitar could be heard as they started their duet.

_You say good morning when it's midnight _

_Going out of my head alone in this bed _

_I wake up to your sunset, it's driving me mad_

_I miss you so bad and my heart and my heart, heart, heart it's so jetlagged….._

"WE LOVE YOU CIEL!" and "MORE MORE MORE!" filled the shopping center. As Ciel came out with Alois, they would be performing the song that would cause everyone excessive blood loss a.k.a nosebleed. Sebastian was waiting eagerly he knew that Ciel would be demanded to sing and dance too, he couldn't wait anymore.

**Alright people so I broke this chapter into parts since Ciel's mini concert is taking up too much time :P**

**But I promise I'll update real fast, so hang on :)**

**And so the songs I used in the fifth chapter are: **

"**We found love" by Rihanna feat. Calvin Harris**

"**Just the way you are" by Bruno Mars**

"**If I had you" by Adam Lambert**

**Pardon for the grammatical error, once again I checked my story to spot any mistakes so if there will be any just feel free to tell me.**

**Leave your review!**

**Love you all!**

**ladyblanc**


	6. Chapter 6

**To all my dear readers and reviewers thank yo very much for reading and reviewing my story, love you all :3**

**jackie: I am a girl, a crazy one especially when it comes to SebxCiel~**

**And big thanks to Hannah663 for the wonderful reviews and the critics, I'll do my best :D**

**PS: I forgot to insert the fourth song used in the last chapter, it's called "Jet Lag" by Simple Plan.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything both songs and manga. **

**Chapter 6**

"Wow, the crowd loves us," said the blonde haired boy.

"Just shut up and sing, the music is starting dumbass," Ciel replied with a sigh.

_Na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na_

_Come on, come on, come on…._

The two started singing at the same, it was a catchy beat, Alois was on fire swaying his hips while Ciel nearly face palmed because it was so embarrassing and how Alois could be so confident. Alois was so passionate with his dance that he nearly forgot to sing the first verse if Ciel wasn't there.

"Sing you idiot," hissed the blue eyes boy.

"Oh hehe, okay okay." replied Alois.

_Feels so good being bad_

_There's no way I'm turning back_

_Now the pain is my pleasure 'cause nothing could measure….._

Alois kept on singing the first verse as he went off the stage and started to pick up someone random from the crowd to be brought up the stage. And who does he pick, Sebastian Michealis, Ciel couldn't believe his eyes, he nearly throws his microphone to Alois's head. _Out of all people him, oh my gosh, calm down Ciel, don't make any stupid move._

Even worse, when Sebastian was up the stage girls were screaming in hysteria, and it was the main verse which would be Ciel's part, Sebastian was standing right in front of him smirking, but being the stubborn Ciel, he refused to show his nervousness in front of the raven.

'_Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

Without himself realizing he was dancing sensually around the raven, the crowd was cheering, boys were whistling and girls were screaming while Grell who was in the crowd was screaming in frustration, "Oh Sebby how could you cheat from me!"

The red-brown eyed man froze, he didn't expect the younger male to do this. Ciel was going around Sebastian swayed his hips and his hands ghosted around the older male's broad chest and shoulders. A seductive smirk formed in the model's face, _this is going to be interesting. _

After the duet with Alois, Sebastian went back to his place and Ciel's face was flushed, he can't believe what he just did, but the show must go on, so Ronald came out the stage flashing a smile to everyone. Music filled the air, Ciel was trying to compose himself again and started singing again.

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you, so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every note_

_Make me your radio_

_Turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo…._

_(Ronald's part)_

_If I was just another dusty record on the shelves_

_Will you blow me off and play me like everybody else_

_If ask you to scratch my back, could you manage that…._

The duet between Ciel and Ronald was over, everyone was cheering for them as the MC came up and said out loud, "Let's give Ciel Phantomhive and the other singers a big round of applause, and now we're going to have a 5 minutes break, and after that, the time everyone have been waiting for, Ciel as Robin!" the shopping mall was filled with cheers, claps, screams and gasps.

5 minutes after that Ciel was ready as Robin, his hair was hanging free and wearing a light blue mini dress and light cream flat.

"Ladies and Gentleman, let us all welcome the very first appearance of our dear Ciel Phantomhive's alter ego Robin!" exclaimed the MC. Ciel entered the stage and directly started to sing and dance.

_Move your body, move your body_

_Dance for your papi_

_Rock your body, rock you body_

_Dance for your papi…_

In Sebastian's eyes, Ciel was very appealing and sexy, the way he was dancing and singing, it made his heart raced faster and his abdomen uncomfortable. The raven was determined to meet Ciel face to face after this so called mini-concert.

Ciel as finished singing his second solo and all of a sudden all of the sudden the Mad Trio entered the stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the Mad Trio as our special guess, singing with Robin," pronounced the MC.

Everyone didn't expect this to happen, they didn't even know that the Mad Trio would be performing too, probably it was a part of the surprise, typical of Ciel's concert.

Without wasting their time, Maylene started to rap, Ciel didn't even expect Maylene to rap, he was informed by Tanaka during the 5 minutes break that he'll be performing with the Mad Trio as a surprise, but never knew that he'll be performing this song with them.

_This one is for the boys with booming system_

_Top down, AC with the cooler system_

_When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up_

_Got stacks on deck like he savin' up_

_And he ill, he real, he might gotta deal_

_He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill….._

The crowds were wild, they loved this song very much and they were all fired up as they started to sing along with Ciel.

_Boy you got my heartbeat running away_

_Beating like a drum and it's coming your way_

_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_

_Yeah that's that super bass…._

Sebastian was enjoying his time in the front row, to be able to sit down and hear Ciel sing clearly, and found out that the boy was looking into his eyes directly, it made Sebastian flashed a small smile towards the boy. Ciels' voice was as beautiful as ever, and Sebastian found himself falling for the blue-eyed boy even more, he just can't deny it.

It was the finale and the last show for the night, together with Alois, Elizabeth, Ronald and the Mad Trio performing one of Alois's hit songs. It was ironic, though it was Ciel's show but the management demanded for that song because it was perfect for Robin's aggressive character. Alois and Elizabeth were singing the first part and Ciel started to realize how embarrassing the lyric was for him.

_Let's have some fun this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's have some fun this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_I wanna kiss you_

_But if I do then I might miss you babe_

_It's complicated and stupid….._

The lyric of the song was enough to make Sebastian uncomfortable especially looking at Ciel, that petite body, the slim waist and the beautiful legs of the boy, it was driving Sebastian to the edge, and his breathe hitched when Ciel started to sing his part while dancing as if he's seducing someone.

_Let's play a love game, play a love game_

_Do you want love or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game? Doin' the love game….._

It was the end of the show, everyone was cheering so loud, fans were standing in a line waiting to get Ciel's signature. It was almost 10 when the whole thing finished, his fellow singers had left he set and he was on the way back to his dressing room when he heard a familiar voice.

"Ciel, you did a great job," said the familiar voice.

"Sebastian, I thought you went home already," said Ciel completely surprised.

"You're comparing me with other people, I am different, remember we are more than that," said Sebastian emphasizing on the "that".

"Whatever," replied the shorter boy.

"I'll be waiting here, so you better change your clothes fast," said the raven.

10 minutes after that Ciel came out from the dressing room, bid goodbye to Angela, Tanaka and the producer and went home with Sebastian.

On the way Sebastian nearly steppe on the brake hard because Ciel was scared him with his loud voice, "Shit, you must be kidding me, I left my apartment's key on the recording company!" Sebastian didn't say anything the only thing clear was the smirk that grew.

"What's so funny?" asked Ciel slightly irritated.

"Nothing, maybe for tonight you can stay at my place and sleep on the same bed," replied the raven casually.

"What?" shrieked Ciel, "You're a pervert."

Once they reached Sebastian's penthouse, Ciel borrowed the bathroom and took a long shower. Once he was out he was wearing one of Sebastian's white long sleeved shirt, it was long enough that Ciel didn't have to wear any pants, he just wore a pair of boxer underneath the shirt.

Ciel was reading some kind of fashion magazine when Sebastian stepped out from the bathroom, wearing a white robe and his hair was wet, it was a glorious look, Ciel looked away quickly but it was too late.

"Like what you see or are you admiring my body?" teased the raven.

"Shu-shut up you pervert," replied Ciel,his face was red.

"Then why are you stuttering?"

"I-I am not!"

A low chuckle escaped from Sebastian's mouth, "You're so cure you know that Ciel," said the older male. Sebastian then sat beside Ciel, the blue eyed boy could smell Sebastian, and he loved the scent so much. To Ciel's surprise, Sebastian kissed him on the lips, it was a chaste kiss and Ciel just closed his eyes.

A moment after that Sebastian pulled away and Ciel just leaned closer so that they were kissing again. This time it was a more heated one, the kiss they shared, it was enough to turn Sebastian on. His tongue was brushing against Ciel'l lips, Ciel shyly opened his mouth to let the raven in. It was amazing, Ciel was delusional, and he never felt like this before.

Ciel broke the kiss since he needed to breathe, he was panting slightly and he saw Sebastian panting too. Blue met red-brown, an unspoken feeling between the two, as Ciel cupped Sebastian's cheek and pulled him closer and kissed the tip of the raven's nose.

Sebastian returned the gesture by carrying Ciel into his arms and brought him to his bedroom and he put Ciel down. Lying on the mattress Sebastian was able to get the full view of Ciel, his shirt was slightly crumpled and his thighs were exposed, how appealing that was. Lying on top of Ciel, both of his legs settled between the sides of Ciel's body, the younger male was shocked.

"Sebastian, what are you doing?" asked the surprised male.

"I love you Ciel,"

**What do you think people? Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Also for those who submitted their reviews and gave suggestions about which songs I have to use, I thank you all for that, I'll consider the song and think of a befitting plot for it, maybe I'll put it up :D**

**And now for the songs I used in this chapter :P**

"**S&M" by Rihanna**

"**Stereo heart" by Gym Class Heroes feat. Adam Levine**

"**Papi" by Jennifer Lopez**

"**Super Bass" by Nicki Minaj **

"**Love Game" by Lady Gaga **

**I'll try to update this story ASAP, but I can't promise since I'll be very busy, so I hope all of you will understand.**

**Thank you and love you all :3**

**ladyblanc**


	7. Chapter 7

**LOL turns out I am able to update today, yay! **

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews, I really appreciate it!**

**I am so sorry if there were mistakes whether in spellings or grammars, I'll listen to your advice Hannah663, thanks for the tips ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**And I present to all my dear readers, chapter 7!**

"Wha-what," squeaked the trapped male.

"Do you want me to repeat what I aid?" asked the hovering male.

"No-no-no, I am not deaf," replied the younger male flushed.

"Then do you love me Ciel?" asked the raven, he knew the answer already but he just wanted to make sure. However the younger male didn't answer, it was too embarrassing and Ciel as still shocked, girls and boys came up to him and confessed to him but this was the first time someone confessed to him sincerely and it made Ciel's heart beat faster.

It was a moment of silence, no words were exchanged, only the soft breaths that could be head. Sebastian still hovering above Ciel waited for CIel's answer, "Yes, I love you too," admitted the younger male.

Smiling lightly the raven stroked the younger male's hair, "Is that true?"

"Of course it is, you think it's easy to confess!" yelled the boy embarrassed.

A low chuckle escaped Sebastian's lips, as he started to kiss the boys again, it was blissful, broking the kiss Sebastian started to kiss Ciel's neck, gently nipping it.

"Sto-stop it, nnnggh," whined the younger male.

"You're so sensitive," teased the older male.

Rolling beside Ciel, Sebastian switched the lamp off and pulled the blanket, it was a windy night but the bed was really warm.

"Are you cold?" asked the teen.

"Not really, are you?"

"I am cold."

Snuggling closer to the raven, Ciel was feeling warm, he could smell Sebastian and he could hear the heartbeat of the raven. Sebastian wrapped his left arm bringing CIel closer to him, Ciel rested his head on the broad chest and placed his hands on the chest too. "Good night," said the model and singer.

The next morning Ciel woke up in the embrace of his beloved, glancing up he saw Sebastian still sleeping, his handsome face was irresistible. He brought up his hand and placed it on Sebastian's right cheek, gently stroking it and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Wake up, it's morning already," said the blue-gray haired boy gently. Sebastian opened his eyes slowly and saw a pair of blue eyes, smiling softly he brought his hands up and pulled the younger male into his embrace.

Sitting on top of Sebastian was a scandalous position but Ciel didn't mind, nobody saw them so Ciel didn't give a damn about it.

"It's morning already, I'll have to work today," the young boy smiled.

"I know, let's prepare," replied the tall male.

2 hours after a short shower and a delicious breakfast, Ciel who was wearing his clothes again because it had been washed last night sat beside Sebastian who was driving. Once they reached Blue's record company, they parted ways, Ciel went o his own room to discuss his work with Tanaka and Sebastian who at the same time would be doing his music clip went to the dressing room to get changed.

"Good morning Tanaka," greeted the singer.

"Good morning Ciel, looked like something special happened," replied the old man.

"You can say that, so what do I have today?" asked Ciel.

"Well, your latest album was on the peak, it ha reached its highest point of sales, and everybody loves Robin and so the producer decided to release an album to be only sung by Robin," replied Tanaka calmly.

"You must be kidding me!" exclaimed Ciel as Tanaka handed him the list of songs he need to learn.

It was 1 in the afternoon when Ciel decided to eat his lunch, he went down to the large canteen and met Sebastian. "Hey, let's eat together," asked the boy shyly.

The two ate their lunch silently, I was until when Ciel was eating his tiramisu and as the raven tried to hold his laughter.

"What's so funny?" asked the irritated boy.

Not replying to he boy's question, Sebastian leaned forward and pressed his lips to the corner of Ciel's mouth and licking it softly. Realizing that he had a cream on his face and Sebastian was licking him in front of he public made Ciel's face as red as a tomato. "Okay, I think that's enough," a voice was heard, surprising both males.

There Angela was standing, giggling softly, "Sebastian you need to do your makeover now, enough of the PDA."

"Fine, I'll meet you later Ciel, make sure you'll come to the studio, I want you to hear my song," said Sebastian winking to Ciel.

30 minutes after their PDA moment, Ciel went to the studio and found Sebastian ready on the set wearing white v-neck shirt and a black jacket as an outerwear without zipping it, black trouser and a pair or trainers. It was a semi-formal style, beside him Ronald was there, the famous rapper saw Ciel and called out. "Ciel, don't be jealous okay, I'm gonna sing with your boyfriend."

"NO, Sebby is mine," said the red haired man tearfully.

"News these days," said Ciel to himself, he's positive that Angela was the one who told Ronald.

Taking his seat Ciel heard Will called out, "Alright let's get started, everybody on your position."

For Ciel, Sebastian's voice was really beautiful, both in rapping and singing, how he wished if he was the only one that could hear Sebastian's voice.

_Here's the situation_

_Been to every nation_

_Nobody's ever made me_

_Feel the that way you do_

_You know my motivation_

_Given my reputation_

_Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude_

_But tonight I'm loving you_

_Oh you know…._

It was the end of the video taking, everyone was wrapping up and Ciel was waiting for Sebastian to change hi clothes. Once out, the two went inside Sebastian's car.

"That was a great song Sebastian," said the blue eyed boy breaking the silence.

"Actually I am dedicating this song for you my dear," replied Sebastian and he chuckled when Ciel slapped his arm playfully.

"Well then do you wan to accompany me?" asked the raen.

"Where?"

"To the model agency, for my photo shoot."

"Alright."

After 20 minutes of driving, the car stopped in front of a large building, the two went inside the building and Sebastian was called by the stylist to change his clothes.

The photo shoot was for the advertisement of a famous perfume brand, Ciel was feeling jealous. Yes he was jealous, Sebastian was topless and worse, a female model was with him. The two of them looked like lovers in the photo set, the way he woman touched Sebastian that was too much for Ciel. So the blue eyed boy just sat on his chair and kept quiet.

After the photo shoot Sebastian called on Ciel but the younger boy just kept quiet.

"Are you jealous?" asked the raven.

"No I am not," retorted the younger one.

"Really?" teased the raven.

Ciel turned his head, pulled Sebastian down and kissed him fully, both opened and closed their mouth several times until Ciel broke the kiss. "Get my answer already?" asked Ciel. A nod was the reply as both walked towards the parking lot and went off for a dinner.

"How was the food?" asked Sebastian.

"It's nice, you want to try it?"

"Sure," Sebastian took a bite from Ciel's meal and agreed that it was a delicious one.

"So how was work?" asked the older one.

"Just normal, I'm making another album and it will be sung by Robin," replied the younger one.

"I can't wait to hear your songs," Sebastian replied as he took Ciel's hand and kissed it.

"Cut it off, you don't want to attract crazy fangirls or any stupid paparazzi right?" said the blue eyed boy. Sebastian didn't say anything and just continued eating his meal.

The couple decided to take a walk on the nearby park, it was a cold night since winter was approaching. Ciel slid his smaller hand into Sebatian bigger ones, no words were spoken. "So we're officially a couple right?" asked Ciel.

"Of course we are," replied the raven sweetly

"You'll never lie to me right?" asked Ciel again.

Sebastian hold Ciel's hand tighter and kissed the boy's temple, Ciel just giggled lightly and leaned closer to Sebastian. Their lovey dovey moment was interrupted when they heard screams.

"OH MY GOSH, fuck, is that Michaelis and Phantomhive!" exclaimed a girl in brown coat.

"They are, are they dating?" said the other girl in white coat.

The two girls started to run towards them, Sebastian then picked Ciel up as he ran quickly to avoid those girls. "Sebastian run faster, these girls are catching up!" yelled Ciel.

"I know, you don't have to yell at my ear, geez, give me a break I am carrying you!" yelled Sebastian.

After a while of running Sebastian turned to the left and sat down letting Ciel sit on his laps. "Man those girls have a good stamina," said Sebastian slightly panting.

"You're a strong man, don't tell me you're losing from a woman," teased the younger.

"Hey, give me a break, be grateful that I carried you or else you'll be attack by those girls."

"Attack sounds wrong," replied the younger one.

"You want me to attack you," teased the raven.

"Pervert, you do have a dirty mind Sebas-"

Before Ciel could finish his sentence the two girls spotted them, "Found you two!"

Sebastian and Ciel were scared half to death, they didn't expect the girls to spot them and worse of all scared the hell out of them.

"Now ladies, what made you two so eager to chase after us?" asked Sebastian politely though Ciel could see the hint of annoyance in his lover's face.

"We're sent," replied the girl in white coat.

"By who don't tell me by some paparazzi that paid you off to stalk after us," replied Ciel.

"Oh no no, don't get us wrong, we're sent by our boss because she thought that you look like someone she know," replies the girl in brown coat pointing her finger to Ciel.

"Someone….. God, don't tell me…" Ciel's sentence was once again cut by a very very familiar voice.

"Ah, Ciel you've grown a lot since I last saw you, but you're still short," the voice said.

The two girls turned their head and saw their boss coming towards them, "Madame Red," gasped Ciel.

"It's been a long time, let me introduce to you my two lovely assistants, the one wearing brown coat, her name is Meredith and the one wearing white coat, her name is Lindsay," Madame Red introduced the two ladies.

"Lady Angelina Durless," Sebastian butted in as he stood up and walked towards Madame Red.

"Sebastian Michalelis, the last time we saw each other were during last year's Milan fashion week," replied Madame Red as she gave Sebastian a small peck on the cheek.

"Yes, it has been a long time," replied Sebastian. Meredith and Lindsay leaned over Madame Red and whispered something into her ears as a smirk formed in her face.

"Now, my dear Sebastian is it true that you're dating my dearest nephew?" asked Madame Red.

"Madame ho-hold on a sec, let me explain everything," said Ciel as he stood in front o Madame Red.

"Oh come on sweetie, are you seriously in love with him?" asked Madame Red.

**Next chapter will be publish ASAP.**

**Leave your review, it gives me the inspiration and motivation to write.**

**To all my dear reviewers, thank you very much for reviewing and criticizing me, I never expected that my first story would receive positive comment. Love you all.**

**And now for this chapter I used the song**

"**Tonight (I'm lovin' you)" by Enrique Iglesias feat. Ludacris **

**And now I'm going to think on the plot for the next chapter, but one thin for sure, there will be no smex scene or lemon in the next few chapters, I swear I am really inexperience and I am so shy to write lemons, so pardon me for that. **

**With love,**

**ladyblanc**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8~ I'm so glad :D**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and support, love you! **

**I was at school when I was thinking about the next plot and BAM I got it, then when I was taking my shower I was also thinking about my plot and BAM got another one. Though I must be thinking about studies but I just can't resist it ;_;**

**Without much shitty talk I present to all of you chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

**BTW, this chapter contains lemon, I am so sorry if it turns out really bad :(**

"What do you mean Madame?" asked the surprised boy.

"I'm asking you whether you're really in love with the hottie beside you," repeated the top model.

"Are you insulting me Madame, o-of course I do love him," replied the blue eyed boy as tinge of red were starting to be visible.

"Oh really, because if I am not mistaken, you never love someone, I introduced a lot of girls to you and you turned them down without second thought, hmmmm interesting," said the red haired woman.

"But I am serious, those girls you brought up to me, they were such a whim and drama queens," replied Ciel emphasizing on the drama queen.

"Okay, I see your point, but you won't regret this won't you?" asked the Madame.

'No I will never ever regret my decision," replied the singer, his tone was filled with confidence.

Sighing to herself, Madame Red said "Fine, I will not butt in with your love life, and Sebastian dear, please take care of my nephew and if you will do anything funny with Ciel, you'll be in deep shit, understand."

"Understood, Lady Angelina," said the raven.

"And for the hundredth time, just call me Madame Red okay," said Madame Red smiling softly towards the couple.

Madame Red and her two assistants left the park leaving the couple bewildered.

"Your aunt is really the protective type, isn't she?" asked the raven.

"She is, since I was a child especially when my parents died, she even took a 1 year break from her modeling career just to look after me, she's like my mother already" replied the younger male smiling softly remembering all the time he had spent with his aunt.

"She's a nice woman and I would be glad to have her as my mother in law then," said the older male laughing softly.

"Wha-what!" shrieked the younger male, surprised by what Sebastian just said.

Ruffling the boy's hair, Sebastian gave a small kiss to the boy's cheek and carried him to his car. "Care to stay overnight at my house, tomorrow is Sunday so we don't have to go to work," said the driving man.

"Sure, no problem, but what will I wear?" asked the passenger.

"Don't worry, Tanaka gave me your bag filled with your clothing already," replied the driver again.

"Why would Tanaka give my bag to you and not to me?" asked the younger one suspiciously.

"You forgot to bring your bag home and left it at your dressing room," replied the raven. "Were you thinking of something inappropriate, like me sneaking into your room or something like that," teased the raven.

"Of course not you idiot!" yelled Ciel as Sebastian just laughed at Ciel's cuteness.

Once they reached Sebastian's penthouse Ciel took a quick shower and then followed by Sebastian. After shower, the two lied down on Sebastian's king sized bed, facing each other as Sebastian cupped Ciel's face.

"That's so sweet of you saying to your aunt that you love me and will not regret it," said the model and singer while slightly stroking Ciel's hair.

"Shut up you," said the flushed boy.

"I'm hurt, so you're saying that you don't love me?" asked the raven feigning his hurt face.

"I don't have to repeat myself Michaelis," snapped the younger one.

"But I want you to say it one more time, please," pleaded the red-brown eyed man.

Looking at Sebastian's eyes, Ciel was literally melting inside, he couldn't refuse Sebastian.

"Fine, I love you, happy?" asked the boy.

"Yes I am, and I love you too, more than you think," the raven said to Ciel and kissed him lovingly. Ciel returned the kiss as he willingly let Sebastian "in" and he enjoyed it. Sebastian got on top of Ciel and started to kiss him more passionately, their bodies were touching against each other as the broke the kiss and slightly panting.

Sebastian started to kiss Ciel's neck slowly yet seductively, the two started to feel uncomfortable and Ciel was whimpering. Biting the flesh slowly and Ciel was in pure bliss, the love bite was on Ciel's sensitive spot. The raven kept on going lower and lower, removing both of their clothes leaving the two clearly exposed to each other. Ciel at th other hand was blushing like mad, he never ever experience something like this before.

"Aaah…. Sebastian slow down," said the bottomed one blushing.

Sebastian didn't respond to Ciel' plea instead he started to tease Ciel on the upper part, gently nipping it and Ciel was really loud, it was a melody to the raven's ears. Going lower and lower Sebastian started to tease the lower part. It was like heaven for Ciel, it was pure pleasure, the blue eyed boy nearly screamed out when he realized Sebastian was giving him a blowjob. It was a perfect one and he was at the edge when Sebastian let him go, making his way to Ciel again the raven asked sexily, "You like it?" and started to kiss Ciel's neck again.

Too drowned in pleasure Ciel didn't answer Sebastian, instead roamed around Sebastian' chest, feeling the smooth skin and the perfectly built body, Sebastian just let Ciel touched his body, after all only Ciel could do it.

Feeling that he needed to do something to pleasure Sebastian too Ciel pushed Sebastian aside and switched their position.

"Now now my love what are you doing?" asked Sebastian although he was in need too.

"You'll see love, just enjoy the ride" replied the younger one sexily.

Ciel started to sit on Sebastian, Sebastian nearly had an heart attack, he didn't expect Ciel to be so bold, and being Sebastian he flipped Ciel easily so that he was back on top again.

"That was really sexy of you Ciel," cooed the raven placing soft kissed over Ciel's face and started to move. The two started to pant really hard and after a while Ciel was at the edge and released followed by Sebastian a moment after that.

"That was a great one especially this is our first time," said Sebastian.

"It is," replied the younger male kissing his lover, he actually didn't feel any pain in his lower back because Sebastian was being so gentle to him.

"Now you're mine and nobody can touch you," said the raven as he pulled Ciel closer to his body.

"I'm yours my love," whispered the younger one into Sebastian's ear.

The two had an awesome night and slept peacefully in each others arms. The next morning, Sebastian woke up first and saw Ciel facing his back to Sebastian. Pulling his lover by the waist he started to kiss Ciel's back, a groan escaped Ciel's lips.

'Morning dear, it's already 8," said the raven.

"I want to stay in bed a wake up later," whined the blue-gray haired boy. Sebastian agreed and placed his chin on top of Ciel' head.

"I assume you know the members of the Mad Trio right," asked the older male.

"Yes, why did you ask?"

"You see, I know those three too, we were classmates when we were in high school, and I was the one who recommended you to them."

"Really, they never say anything about you?"

"That's not important, but they said that you are a talented singer."

"They said that?"

"You don't believe me?"

"I do, but it's just hard to believe, those three, they were acting like fools during the recording."

"They are sometimes idiots but I love them, they're like my siblings."

"No wonder you are sometimes an idiot."

"Oh really?"

A chuckle escaped Ciel's lips, as he turned his body and kissed his lovers lips sweetly. The raven returned the kiss, their moment was disturbed once again when Ciel's phone rang.

"Dammit," cursed the younger male.

Answering the phone, Sebastian felt that it must be something that pissed Ciel since the boy's face expression was filled with annoyance. Putting down the phone, Ciel told Sebastian that the producer wanted him to go to work today to do his first recording for he new album.

After a quick shower and breakfast, Ciel gave Sebastian a quick peck and left Sebastian's penthouse. Once he reached the company, Ciel directly got a major headache, reporters were interviewing him whether he would be releasing a new album to be sung by Robin. Ciel replied them politely though he felt like he wanted to punch them so badly.

When he reached the dressing room, Angela directly dressed him into Robin, wearing his wig accompanied by a semi formal white dress. The producer was waiting for him impatiently, and kept on screaming for Ciel's name.

"Geez, what's wrong with that man!" yelled the pissed singer.

"Calm down Ciel, the producer called all of us immediately because someone important would be coming to see you sing today," explained Angela.

"But can't they wait till Monday."

"That's because the important man demanded today."

"How selfish, I have my won things to do too!"

"With Sebastian?" teased the woman.

"Shut up you, and who could be this important man?"

"The legendary musician of all time, Undertaker."

"What the hell!" yelled Ciel, Undertaker, seriously, he was one of the most influential people in the music industry, this is a opportunity that Ciel couldn't miss.

Once Ciel reached the studio, he could see the producer, Will, Undertaker and the crewman.

"You must be Ciel Phantomhive, I am expecting you to give your best," said the Undertaker followed by a creepy laugher.

"Yes I'll do me best," replied Ciel.

The music was starting and Ciel was ready, he was sitting on a bed covered with petals, a very girly background.

_It's been said and done  
>Every beautiful thought's been already sung<br>And I guess right now here's another one  
>So your melody will play on and on, with best of 'em<br>You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
>A centerfold miracle, lyrical<br>You've saved my life again  
>And I want you to know baby…<em>

The rhythm of the song was enough to make Ciel dance too, he was spinning around like how a girl would do when she fall in love. The sing itself represented Ciel's feeling towards Sebastian, so he was dedicating this song to his lover.

_I, I love you like a love song baby_

_I,I love you like a love song baby_

_I, I love you like a love song baby_

_And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat…_

"I like this boy, what a great song, dance, lyric and voice!" praised Undertaker.

"Thank you very much," said the producer relieved.

Ciel was happy too, it was about 3 when he left the studio, changed his clothes and he decided to go to Sebastian's place. But everything was not as he planned, girls on the road recognized him and he was stuck with them for nearly 2 hours, then paparazzi was going after him for about 1 hour before hey gave up and last he dropped his wallet, there were nothing much there, his ID was with him luckily.

On the to Sebatian's place Ciel accidentally heard some handsome men talking to each other. There were three of them, they were tall and good looking so Ciel assumed them as models.

"Did you know Michaelis, he's such a pain in the ass," said the man with long hair.

"Exactly, he's such a barrier, how I wish he never exist," said the other man with blonde hair.

"I hope he learned his lesson today, not to be a blocker in our career," added the man with dark skin.

"You're right, if he is not in the company last week, we would've got our part in London's Fashion Week," exclaimed the man with long hair again.

Ciel was stunned, _did they hurt Sebastian?_

He knew that those guys were just envious of Sebastian's career, Sebastian was still young but his career was even more successful than some other senor model, why would they blame him, it was not his fault for being gifted as a model.

Gathering his courage Ciel butted into the here men's conversation, "What did you do to Sebastian?" asked the enraged singer.

"Why do you care, we just gave him some lessons," snapped the man with dark skin.

"I don't fucking care, just tell me what you did to him!" snapped Ciel back.

"Who are you, you don't have to fucking know what we did!" yelled the man with blonde hair.

The models didn't recognize Ciel because he was wearing his sunglasses and was wearing a baseball hat.

"Get off boy!" yelled the man with long hair, and he gave Ciel a harsh slap on the face before leaving the shocked boy in h middle of the cold night.

Ciel was running to Sebastian's penthouse as quick as hi could, he didn't even bother to knock and just barged in and saw Sebastian on the floor and he could see blood.

"Sebastian!"

**Chapter 8 is over~~ what do you think people, I know that the lemon scene sucks, I'm sorry… I needed like 20 minutes just to think for the lemon scene since it was something I didn't expect…. So please pardon the cheesiness of the scene :P**

**And the song I used in this chapter is**

"**Love you like a love song" by Selena Gomez**

**I hope you enjoy it, it's one of the longest chapter ;)**

**Leave you reviews~**

**ladyblanc**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you people for the wonderful reviews, don't worry Sebastian will be okay and he will not die ;)**

**Special thanks to Hannah663, promocat, Jackie and RossieeTheguardianAngel. Thank you very much :D**

**For my other ear reviewers, thank you very much for the feedback, I'm glad that the smex scene was not that bad for you guys, I really though it was bad.**

**Without much talk about how happy I am, I present to all of you chapter 9.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

"For Pete's sake Sebastian, what happened?" asked Ciel panicking especially Sebastian was badly bruised and blood was on his clothe and on the floor.

The raven looked up at Ciel, his eyes sparkled when he saw Ciel. "Ciel…." the injured man said.

"Why did you let them do this to you, answer me!" the frustrated boy demanded as tears formed in his eyes. Ciel was not happy and in fact he was hurt to see Sebastian in pain.

"Ciel, please don't cry," pleaded the raven as he tried to lift his body up.

Tears started to flow freely, sniffs and sobs could be heard, and Sebastian was trying his best to persuade Ciel to stop crying although his body hurt like shit already.

Not long after some futile attempts, the door flung open and there stands the three idiots namely Maylene, Bard and Finny.

"Holy shit Sebastian, what happened to you?" asked the guitarist.

"Finny go grab some towel, warm water and the first aid!" yelled the purple haired lady.

"How did you guys know that Sebastian was being attacked?" asked the still crying Ciel.

"Sebastian sent us a message and we knew that he's in deep shit," explained Maylene.

"Yeah, and cut those tears of yours Ciel, I know you're worried but crying wouldn't help," said Bard harshly.

"Don't be such a meanie Bard," said the drummer while bringing all the materials needed to aid Sebastian.

"Who would even do this to Sebastian?" asked Finny.

"I am sure that it must be those three jerks," exclaimed Maylene as anger bubbled inside her.

"Why won't Sebastian fight back!" retorted the youngest male.

"He can't Ciel, he's under contract and you wouldn't want to mess around with the police right," explained the guitarist again.

After cleaning the wounds and aiding the wounds, Sebastian's clothe was changed and was carried by Bard and Finny to his bed, while Maylene and Ciel cleaned the stained floor.

After making sure that Sebastian was asleep, Ciel asked, "Are you four best friends?"

"Of course we are, we're unbreakable," exclaimed Bard proudly.

"That's right but if you look at Sebastian years ago he's so different," added he drummer.

"What happened to Sebastian?" asked Ciel as curiosity took over him.

"It's a long story," said the three in unison.

"So, I want to know," snapped Ciel.

"Fine, so you see before I tell you Sebastian's background, are you familiar with the name Robert Michaelis and Miranda Michaelis?" asked Finny.

"Of course I do, Robert Michaelis, he was one of the most influential people in the music industry together with Undertaker, while Miranda Michaelis was a top model of the era, don't tell me," Ciel was shocked.

"You're right, they are Sebastian's parents, your boyfriend had a rough past," said Maylene.

"What exactly happened to him, and how on earth you figured it out?" the blue eyed boy asked.

"Of course we know everything, Sebs told us," replied the three in unison.

"Back to the topic, you see when Sebastian was 6 his father was shot to death by some haters, and his mother raised him as a single parent until he was 10 when his mother disappeared all of the sudden and was found 2 years after that brutally killed and harassed," explained Bard.

"Goodness, I never know that, it's so cruel, who would even do that?" asked Ciel again, completely surprised by he trios story.

"There was a group of hater who went after the Michaelis couple, basically they were rivals, but right now they don't exist anymore so there's nothing much to worry," said Finny.

"After that Sebastian was raised by his aunt until he was 15 and sadly his aunt died in a car crash, those were the dark moment in Sebastian life, he just completely shut down from the world, he was a man hurting in the inside, crying to himself every night," said Maylene as tears started to form in her eyes.

'How tragic," exclaimed Ciel, he could feel his heart wrenched.

"He was a lonely boy until we met him and after that he started to open up and we became best friends, his modeling and singing career started when he was 16, and bam there we go the Sebastian Michaelis that everyone knows," said the dark blonde haired man.

"That's why Ciel, you must take care of Sebastian, love him with all your heart and make sure that he will no walk in the wrong way, can you do that for us," pleaded the vocalist and keyboard player.

"Yes I can, you guys do love Sebastian so much don't you?" chuckled Ciel knowing how much the three loved Sebastian, they sure were like brothers and sister.

'Of course we do, nobody can harm him!" yelled the three together.

"Okay I understand, keep your voices low or you'll wake him up!" snapped Ciel followed by their laughter.

It was late at night when the three went home, Ciel locked the door, took a really quick shower and changed his clothes from his bag and went to see Sebastian.

Walking inside the dark room, Ciel switched on the bed lamp and saw a photo of a couple and he recognized the picture. It was Sebastian's parents, the man tall and handsome had black hair and dark blue eyes, the woman had brown hair and red-brown eyes, she was very beautiful. Sebastian was the perfect combination of the two.

Ciel felt so bad for Sebastian and at the same time he knew Sebastian's background. Kneeling down beside the bed, Ciel stroked the raven's hair and said silently "I love you so much Sebastian." Tears started tolled down the beautiful face, he felt so hopeless, he was so weak while Sebastian was so strong, his parents was not killed they died in a car accident but he suffered a breakdown even until now, that's the reason behind Ciel's emotion instability. While Sebastian, whose parents was killed brutally never showed his weak side to Ciel.

Holding the sleeping man's larger hand into his smaller one, it felt so warm and Ciel always loved Sebastian's hands, the ones that will welcome Ciel into his embrace.

"Ciel….." a weak voice was heard. Ciel looked up and saw Sebastian awake and smiling softly to him.

"Oh God Sebastian, you scared the hell out of me, look at you!" exclaimed Ciel as he threw his arms around Sebastian's neck hugging the raven.

"I'm sorry, but don't worry, I'm fine," replied the raven.

"You're not fine, look at you, I-I" Ciel was not able to finish his sentence as he felt Sebastian's soft lips attached to his lips.

"Hush now my love, I'm alright, you don't have to cry for me, but that's sweet of you," teased the older man as he kissed Ciel's cheek.

"I'm only sweet to you, and I am really sorry for your parents," said the younger one.

Sebastian's expression changed, his eyes became glassy as he brought up his left arm over his eyes. "I-I don't mean to remind you of your parents," said Ciel, he felt guilty.

"Those three told you don't they," asked Sebastian.

"Yes, but I was the one who demanded for answers, I'm sorry Sebastian I didn't mean to upset you," replied Ciel as he tried to remove Sebastian's arm from his eyes. Once he removed Sebastian's arm, he saw Sebastian's eyes, it was full of sorrow, an expression that Ciel couldn't explain, and he felt his heart sank.

Kissing Sebastian softly on the lips as Ciel murmured in between kisses "Don't be sad Sebastian, I'll be with you all the time." Pulling away from Sebastian, Ciel saw the raven's expression had changed to his relief.

"You promise that alright," said Sebastian smiling softly.

"Of course I do," replied Ciel as he climbed to the bed yawning.

"Come here," said Sebastian as he patted the empty space beside him, complying to Sebastian's request Ciel laid beside his lover snuggling closer to him. Before Ciel closed his eyes completely he could hear Sebastian saying "I love you."

The next morning, Ciel woke up to found out that Sebastian wasn't in bed. "Sebastian where are you?" asked the blue-gray haired boy. "I'm at the kitchen!" came the reply.

Ciel gave a loud "yes", went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and went to the kitchen, where Sebastian was cooking breakfast. "You should be resting," said Ciel.

"Don't worry I have the whole day to rest today and besides Tanaka called a while ago saying that you don't have to go to work today," replied the raven.

"I like that."

'Yeaah, we can spend our time together for the whole day."

"True, so what are you cooking?"

"A cup of tea, omelet with fried rice as the filling, just a simple one."

"Sounds delicious," said Ciel as he sat on the chair.

The two ate their breakfast quickly as Ciel demanded Sebastian to rest again but the model and singer refused and chose to just sit on the sofa.

Ciel was sitting on Sebastian's lap while trying to memorize his songs and Sebastian wrapped his left arm around Ciel's waist as his right hand was busy texting his manager.

"Ciel," said the raven as he kissed Ciel's neck which made Ciel blushed deeply and turned his head to face Sebastian.

"I have something to show you," said the raven lifting Ciel up and went to the drawer and took out some papers while walking towards the piano.

"Are you going to sing to me again?" asked Ciel.

"That's right, but this is a special one," replied Sebastian. "Come and sit beside me," he added.

Sitting beside the taller man, Ciel looked at the paper, it was a music sheet, and the paper's color was a little bit yellow indicating that the paper was written long ago.

"This song, my parents used to play and sing this song for me, especially my mother, and now I'll be singing this song for you," said the older male.

Music filled the penthouse, as the morning rays penetrated though the glass windows, the wind was blowing gently as the curtains danced. The sound of the piano was soothing and the raven's voice was beautiful.

_For one so small  
>You seem so strong, now<br>My arms will hold you  
>Keep you safe and warm, This<br>bond between us  
>Can't be broken<br>So im gonna be here dont you cry  
>Cuz<em>

_You'll be in my heart,  
>You'll be in my heart,<br>From this day on,_

_Now and forever more….._

Sebastian finished the song as the last note hits the piano, "Get the meaning of the song Ciel?" teased the raven.

"Yes I got it, thank you Sebastian, it made me feel special," said the flushed boy.

"You are special love, now may I have a kiss?" asked Sebastian again.

Ciel pulled Sebastian down and kissed him intently, letting Sebastian dominated the kiss. Their moment was shattered when the doorbell, Sebastian broke the kiss and growled "Who could that be."

Sebastian walked over the door and before he could reached the door a voice was heard, "Sebby how mean of you, why don't you open the door for your Juliet!"

"Grell!" Ciel squeaked, he didn't expect Grell to come and visit.

"Dammit," the raven sighed.

**WOW I didn't believe that we're in chapter 9 and moving onwards to chapter 10. Thank you very much for those who've read my story. And I am planning to write another story but I'll just publish it after I'm done with this story.**

**And I'm sorry if starting from this chapter there will be less songs and more dramas~~**

**The song I used was: **

"**You'll be in my heart" I used Usher's cover. **

**Cyaaa, hope you enjoy**

**ladyblanc**


	10. Chapter 10

**Gosh, I'm so sorry that I didn't update yesterday ): my bad, I had to study and the shits are not over yet, but once it's over I'm gonna celebrate by writing more and more ;)**

**I intend to make this story longer that I expected, more chapters will come up and be prepare for the dramas :D **

**Thank you for the reviews (I know you might think that I sounded like a broken recorder but really, I do appreciate all of the reviews you guys gave.)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

Sebastian reluctantly opened the door for his oh-so-annoying manager.

"Now what do you want from me?" asked Sebastian.

"Holy shit, Sebby what happened to my Romeo's face?" asked the red haired man in a exaggerated voice.

"Don't pretend to be stupid, I told you the whole ordeal early this morning," snapped the raven.

"But-but look at your face, it's bruised, how are you going to walk in London's Fashion week!" shrieked Grell as his phone rang, "Please excuse me," said Grell as he answered his phone.

"You have a crazy manager," Ciel commented as he chuckled softly.

"Exactly, he gets on my nerves most of the time," replied Sebastian.

The bruised man walked toward his lover and was about to kiss him when the annoying voice pierced through the entrance.

"Oh Sebby my dear, come here and bring that little brat of yours, I have a must meet person for you!" said Grell.

"Give me a break," the raven sighed.

Walking to his living room with Ciel he saw Grell and Madame Red!

"Madame Red!" exclaimed Ciel shocked with his aunt's presence.

"Ciel, I never know that you're here," said the top model completely surprised too.

The manager had to butt in the aunt-nephew conversation, "So I assume that we can skip the introduction, now Sebby, during the London's Fashion Week, you're chosen for the finale walk together with Madame Red and Victoria."

"What about the normal walks?"Sebastian asked.

"You'll still be walking like other models but you're given the privilege to walk in the finale, which will be you, Madame Red and the designer herself Victoria." explained Grell.

"I see," came the short reply from the raven.

"But what about your face!" yelled the manager.

"The walk is still next 2 weeks," replied the tall male, slightly irritated.

Ciel was silent and he just sat down beside Sebastian while fidgeting with his shirt. Madame Red then called Ciel's attention, "My dear, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Madame."

"Then why are you so quiet?"

"That's because I have nothing to do with this catwalk or whatsoever."

"You got the point, and by the way I'm planning to take you with me and live with me again."

"Wha-what, no I'm fine here!"

"Nobody will take care of you, you're still so young, and don't you know how worried I am to think that you're living by yourself."

"I'll take care of him, he can stay with me," Sebastian suddenly butted in the conversation, hell no, he didn't want Ciel to leave.

"Are you sure that you can take care of him?" asked Madame Red.

"I am sure, and I believe that Ciel wouldn't mind," replied Sebastian confidently.

"Yes Madame, please I want to stay here," pleaded the youngest among the four.

After some deliberation to herself Madame Red finally agreed that Ciel could stay with Sebastian followed by a horrified Grell.

"No! Sebby how could you do this to me, you're cheating from me!" said the horrified Grell.

"Shut your mouth Grell if you still want to be my manager," threatened the raven.

Grell then gave Sebastian a whine followed by Sebastian throwing a pillow to the red haired man's face.

3 days after that, Ciel moved in to Sebastian's penthouse much to the dislike of Grell.

"So what do you want to do now?" asked the raven while he climbed up the bed joining in with Ciel.

"I just want to be with you," replied Ciel.

"You watched too much romance," replied the raven while ruffling Ciel's hair.

"Hell no, I hate those kind of movies, besides I have my own romance story already," said Ciel as he kissed Sebastian's cheek.

"That's so cute of you," the older one replied as he started to attack Ciel's neck.

Ciel gave a small moan, "You want it?"

"Yes I do, you're so fucking sexy don't you know that."

"Oh my gosh, Sebasti-aah wa-wait," Ciel said weakly as he was stripped and Sebastian hovered above him.

"You look so vulnerable don't you know that especially in this position," teased the raven as he kissed the bottom one passionately.

Not long after the two was panting and was turned on, love bite could be seen in both males and Sebastian was touching Ciel which made the younger one whined.

The foreplay was very arousing, both switched position constantly pleasing each other, until one point when the raven took Ciel, pounding on the younger one merciless which drove the two to the edge.

Their climax reached, Ciel first then Sebastian, the raven plopped down beside his lover, "You do have a lot of stamina don't you know that," said Ciel panting heavily.

"Oh really?" teased the red-brown eyed man, a small peck was the only answer from the singer.

"Goodnight my love," said Sebastian as he kissed Ciel once again.

The two slept in each other's arms till the morning, when the alarm clock rang. Groaning softly Sebastian turned the alarm off and walked to the bathroom and took a very long bath. After he finished his shower he woke Ciel up, "Wake up dear, you need to go to work today," said the raven gently. A groan escaped Ciel's lips as he opened his eyes and was greeted by a pair of warm eyes.

"Good morinng," Sebastian greeted.

"Morning," replied Ciel.

Ciel took his shower and when he was done, breakfast was ready, the two ate their breakfast while talking to each other about their activities today. Breakfast was over and Sebastian drove Ciel to the recording company.

"Bye love," said Sebastian as he kissed Ciel, the younger one blushed slightly and quickly steppe outside the car and entered the huge building.

"Come Ciel, fast fast fast, go to Angela and get dressed, you'll be recording 2 songs today," said he producer as soon as Ciel stepped in the building.

Sighing to himself Ciel walked briskly to the dressing room greeted by Angela, but there was something wrong with her.

"What's wrong Angela?" asked Ciel.

"Oh it's nothing, I'm just a little bit tired, now let's get you dressed," replied the stylist.

Dressed into Robin, Ciel walked to the recording studio and was greeted by everyone on the set.

Without much instructions or useless talk the recording started.

_Guess this means you're sorry_

_You're standing at my door_

_Guess this means you take back_

_All you said before_

_Like how much you wanted_

_Anyone but me_

_Said you'd never come back_

_But here you are again  
>'Cause we belong together now, yeah<em>

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me_

_And honestly, My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you…._

While singing the song, Ciel was admitting to himself, _my life would suck without you Sebastian…_

After the first recording, Ciel hanged his clothe into a more revealing one, black mini dress with laces, the upper part of the dress looked like a corset style while the lower part was filled with ruffles, the look was perfect with a laced knee high boots.

Everyone was stunned with Ciel's look, it was sexy but at the same time polite, like how a lady should be.

The second recording was about to start and without Ciel realizing, Sebastian was on the set, he finished his photo shoot early and decided to dropped by.

_Take a breath, take it deep  
>Calm yourself, he says to me<br>If you play, you play for keeps  
>Take the gun, and count to three<br>I'm sweating now, moving slow  
>No time to think, my turn to go<em>

_And you can see my heart, beating  
>You can see it through my chest<br>Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
>I know that I must pass this test<br>So just pull the trigger….._

Ciel's voice was breathtaking, it was very powerful, and it cuts through the hearts of those who would hear this song.

"Very good, thank you for the great work!" exclaimed the producer.

Ciel walked quickly to the dressing room but before he could enter he heard Sebastian's voice, "Hey sexy, I'll be waiting here."

"Se-Sebastian, you're he-here!" shrieked Ciel, he was so embarrassed that Sebastian saw him wearing this clothing.

"Ju-just wait here," exclaimed Ciel as he entered the dressing room and slammed the door hard.

5 minutes after that Ciel went out from the dressing room and hugged his lover from the back which surprised Sebastian.

"You're so sweet," Sebastian said as he kissed his lover's soft lips.

Holding onto the raven's hand and leaning against his arm, Ciel walked with Sebastian, as they were approaching the exit, a voice stopped them.

"Ciel, can you please come to my room with Sebastian," said the voice, the two turned around and there was the source of the voice, Tanaka and the producer.

**The songs I used in this chapter are:**

"**My life would suck without you" by Kelly Clarkson**

"**Russian Roulette" by Rihanna.**

**I am so sorry if this chapter sucks a lot or if the lemon scene sucks or if the romance was too cheesy. I am really sorry, I promise that the next chapters will be longer and better.**

**Thank you very much for those who read this story, I won't disappoint you all :)**

**ladyblanc**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11! Thanks for the reviews and I am really really sorry if Chapter 10 was not good. And so as an apology I am presenting chapter 11 and probably 12 too by today :)**

**I've planned the plot until the ending already ;)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing here.**

**Chapter 11!**

"Ta-Tanaka wha-what a-are you doing he-here wi-with the pro-producer," stuttered the embarrassed boy.

"Why are you stuttering Ciel, don't worry we know that you're dating Sebastian already, Angela told us already," replied the manager.

"Wha-what! You must be kidding me," squealed the singer.

"Don't worry, Ciel, besides when you went out from the dressing room Tanaka and I saw your boyfriend kissed you," said the producer backing up Tanaka.

"Ho-hold on a sec, nobody was there!" replied the flushed singer.

"Hohoho" was the only reply from Tanaka.

"Alright, let's talk about business, let's go to my office and talk about it," said the producer.

The four went to the producer's office and sat down on the couch, Sebastian and Ciel facing Tanaka and the producer.

"Do you realize anything odd here?" asked the producer.

'Yes, my manager is not here, since you need me so I assume that you are offering me a job with Ciel," replied the raven.

"Excellent answer, you're really smart," said the producer, "You see, for this job only, Tanaka will be both of your manager and the reason that I didn't invite Grell over here is because I am positive that he'll make a scene after he knows what I'm offering to both of you."

"And may I know what job you are offering?" asked Ciel.

"I'm sure that both of you are familiar with the name Nina Hopkin," said the producer.

"Ah, that crazy designer," said the model and singer.

"Indeed a crazy one yet a talented one, she's opening a bridal boutique and she wanted both of you to be her icon," finished Tanaka.

"So you'll be doing photo shoots and advertise her bridal boutique wearing her designs," the producer added up.

"Bu-but why us!" shrieked Ciel, had the society knew his affair with Sebastian.

"That's because she saw your video clip with Sebastian and both of you will be paid high," replied Tanaka.

_Flashback:_

"_Is that you Nina?" asked the producer as he saw a familiar figure._

"_Ah, Jack, it's nice to meet you, I heard that you're a producer already," replied the blonde haired woman._

"_Yes I am and I heard that you're a very famous designer, and if I may know what brought you here?" asked the producer namely Jack._

"_I'm opening a bridal boutique, three blocks away from here and I need an icon to promote my boutique," replied Nina._

"_Then you must go to a modeling agency not a record company Nina," said Jack as he chuckled._

"_Shut up! I'm here because I saw this girl and this man, I want them to be my icon," demanded the designer._

"_What! The girl you said is a boy, that's his alter ego," replied the shocked man._

"_That's perfect then, I want the alter ego and the man, they'll be paid high," finished the young woman._

"_Are you serious?" asked Jack._

"_Of course I am, I want to meet them on the set by Friday, thank you and see you!" exclaimed Nina leaving the producer sighing to himself._

_End of flashback_

"Are you serious that you'll listen to her!" yelled Ciel as he stood up.

"Calm down Ciel," said Sebastian pulling Ciel down again.

"The producer doesn't have much choice, if she didn't see you two then she'll go here and drag the two of you to her boutique," explained Tanaka.

"So what are we suppose to do tomorrow?" asked the red-brown eyed male, he couldn't wait to see Ciel as Robin in the wedding dress.

"Tomorrow the two of you will be having photo shoot and for the advertisement, you two will be singing this song," said the producer as he handed the two a piece of paper.

Ciel face immediately went red again but he didn't say anything, while Sebastian nearly laughed his ass off, he just couldn't wait for tomorrow.

After some more discussions the couple took their leave and headed to Sebastian's black car. Once they were in Ciel glared at Sebastian and in return Sebastian gave Ciel a questioning look.

"Don't you ever fucking kiss me in front of public anymore," said Ciel while pointing at Sebastian.

"But you were the one that made me kissed you, you're the one who hugged me first," replied the raven.

"I-I don't care, ju-just don't do that in public anymore," stuttered the younger one.

Smiling towards Ciel Sebastian kissed Ciel's cheek and said, "Fine then."

The two reached the penthouse, both changed their clothes and dropped to the mattress, tired for the day. The blue eyed boy brought his hand up to the raven's face and Sebastian could feel Ciel's cold hand.

"You're cold aren't you?" asked Sebastian.

"I am, for the sake of my existence in this world, it's December already and we're having a photo shoot tomorrow outside!" exclaimed Ciel.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you warm, and I'm sure that you'll look great tomorrow," replied Sebastian as he pulled Ciel to his chest so that Ciel was sleeping on top of Sebastian.

"Goodnight Sebastian."

"Goodnight Ciel."

Morning came quickly and the two woke up extra early to get ready, eat their breakfast and drove to the bridal boutique.

"You two must be Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive," said a lady in her late twenties.

"Yes we are, and you must be Nina Hopkin," said the raven politely as he shook her hand.

"Both of you are perfect, I'm sure the output will be a masterpiece, now you two get change, Lynn will be helping Sebastian and Angela will be helping Ciel, now off you go!" said Nina as he clapped her hands calling for her assistant and Angela.

1 hour past and the two stepped out from the dressing room, Sebastian looked absolutely handsome in his white long sleeved shirt with some classical design on it, black tie, vest, tailcoat, trouser and shoes accompanied by a pair of white gloves.

While Ciel was dressed by Angela as Robin, wearing Nina's wedding dress, a white strapless white dress with simple ruffles design, his back was exposed, white gloves and white transparent veil. Ciel's fake hair was curled and was clipped into a half ponytail style, Ciel was drop dead beautiful, and nobody would believe that he's a male. Sebastian couldn't believe his eyes, Ciel was just too perfect.

"This is perfect!" exclaimed Nina as she drooled over the masterpiece, "Now you two go outside and do your job."

"But it's freezing outside," complained the Robin.

"Are you talking against me?" asked Nina as she raised her voice.

"No-no I'm not," replied Ciel intimidated slightly.

Once they were outside Ciel was freezing, it was so fucking cold that Ciel was just standing unable to walk.

"Wa-wait for me Sebastian," said the freezing boy.

"Oh dear, seriously you're acting like a baby," sighed Sebastian as he scooped Ciel into his arms and whispered, "You're my baby though."

"What are you two doing?" asked Nina loudly, she had this much of energy thanks to her fur coat.

"Ciel needs help, it's hard for him to walk with the dress," lied Sebastian.

Nina didn't say anything as all of them kept on walking to the park, once they reached the park Nina was growling and screaming to everyone. The set was built within 10 minutes under pressure, thanks to Nina and the two were ready.

Lau and Ran Mao were there and Lau was the one who took the shot. "Now you two, do your best if you want this to be over as soon as possible," said the photographer.

The photo shoot was quick and the picture was amazing, but the best of all was when Ciel leaning against Sebastian's chest, his face faced the camera while Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel's waist, the two looked like the best couple of all time.

"Here's your tea, drink it and we'll continue with the advertisement," Sebastian said as he gave Ciel a cup of tea. Ciel accepted the tea and drank it quickly while Sebastian took his seat beside Ciel.

The tea break was over and the two proceeded to the set for the advertisement.

The video camera was brought up, make-up was applied again, lighting was adjusted and the music player was being brought up too.

"Let's start in 3…2….1 go!" directed the director.

Sebastian started his part first and started singing.

___It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do  
>Hey <em>_baby__, I think I wanna marry you  
>Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing <em>_juice__  
>Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you<em>

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard  
>We can go<br>No one will no  
>Oh c'mon girl….<em>

"More! Sing with more heart, the main part of the song is coming up!" yelled Nina, the two just complied while sighing to themselves.

_Don't say no no no no no  
>Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah<br>And we'll __go go go__ go go  
>If you're ready, like I'm ready<em>

_'Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do  
>Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you<br>Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice  
>Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you…..<em>

"Thank you very much, you two did a great job, your payment had been given to Tanaka," said Nina as he shook Sebastian's hand and gave a bear hug to Ciel.

"I can't breath," replied Ciel as he started to choke.

"Aww I'm sorry, I'm just so happy, I'm sure that people will go to my bridal boutique!" said the blonde haired woman.

"My goodness," said the couple in unison.

The two changed their clothes again, bid goodbye to everyone and went home, Ciel was really exhausted, it was cold outside and he just wanted to go home, took a warm bath and sleep.

"We're home Ci…." Sebastian didn't finish his sentence as he saw Ciel sleeping soundly and he didn't have the heart to wake Ciel up. Carrying Ciel into his arms Sebastian opened the door, put Ciel down and started to change the sleeping boy's clothing.

Gronaning softly, Ciel opened his eyes and found himself on the bed and his clothe changed, he turned his body and saw Sebastian wasn't there instead Sebastian was still changing his clothes. Ciel blushed and quickly turned his head and hid his face with the pillow.

"Why are you so shy?" asked the raven as he climbed on top of Ciel.

"Wh-what are you doing, we're not doing it tonight," snapped Ciel.

"Fine then, you better go to sleep or else you'll get sick," replied the raven as he kissed Ciel quickly.

"What about you?" asked Ciel.

"I am going to sleep, I'll just drink a glass of water," said Sebastian as he went outside the bedroom to have a drink.

Ciel felt the mattress sank a little bit indicating that Sebastian was on the bed, turning his body he was greeted by Sebastian's warm eyes. Snuggling closer to Sebastian Ciel mumbled "Goodnight" and closed his eyes.

The night went on peacefully as Ciel felt so safe in Sebastian's arms, he won't let Sebastian go for he was falling for Sebastian more and more.

**Chapter 11 done! Chapter 12 is on the way!**

**I hope that the romance was good enough, but I'll still try to improve it :D**

**Thank you for all of the suggestions, critics and comments, it made me into a better writer. Thank you so much.**

"**Marry you" by Bruno Mars was the song I used for this chapter. **

**Chapter 12 coming, please read and review. **

**ladyblanc**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 as promised!**

**I hope that chapter 11 was good enough :3**

**Feel free to give me suggestions ;D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

"Ciel wake up, it's morning," a gentle voice woke Ciel up from his sleep.

"Come on Sebastian, it's Saturday, let me sleep in," groaned Ciel.

Chuckling softly Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel's waist and licked his earlobe which made Ciel moaned.

"Sebastian," whined Ciel.

"You're awake now, I have to go for a practice," said Sebastian.

"For London's Fashion week?" asked Ciel sleepily.

"Yes, although I really want to stay at home," replied Sebastian. Ciel gave a half-hearted pout and stepped out from the bed as he realized that Sebastian was dressed already.

Taking a quick shower Ciel stepped out from the bathroom wearing a t-shirt and short pants, "You must go now or you'll be late, I'll be at home memorizing my songs," Ciel said as he kissed Sebastian deeply.

Sebastian broke the kiss and ruffled Ciel's hair, "Okay then, I'll be leaving make sure that you eat okay, I prepared everything for you already."

Not long after that, Sebastian left leaving Ciel to memorize and practice his songs for he next recording.

Night approached faster than Ciel expected as he approached the piano, he was bored so he decided to play a piece. The sound of piano filled the air and without Ciel realizing Sebastian was at the front door. Sebastian wanted to approach Ciel but stopped when he heard Ciel sing.

_Every night in my dreams  
>I see you, I feel you<br>That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance  
>And spaces between us<br>You have come to show you go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are  
>I believe that the heart does go on<br>Once more you open the door  
>And you're here in my heart<br>And my heart will go on and on…_

Ciel finished his song and closed the lid of the piano, he decided to watch some movie but was nearly scared half to death when he saw Sebastian standing right in front of him with his smirk.

"You're home?" asked the surprised one.

"I am home even before you started singing" teased the raven.

"You didn't even call me!" shrieked the younger one.

"That's because your voice caught my attention, and the song you chose," teased Sebastian again.

"Shu-shut up, I can sing anything I want," retorted the blue-gray haired boy blushing slightly.

"Yes yes I know," replied Sebastian letting the younger one won this argument.

A week had past and Ciel found himself sitting on the front row of the London's fashion week, many top models whether they are freshmen or seniors, it was a fascinating show.

Ciel's jaw nearly dropped when he saw Sebastian walking, his model mode was on, and his face was calm, emotionless yet still very attractive. He was so different when he was at home and at work, Grell was sitting beside and whenever he saw Sebastian he would cheer for him, Ciel swore that he saw Sebastian's eyes glanced toward Grell and gave a "I'll kill you" look. However Ciel was glad that Sebastian could walk in the Fashion week since his face had healed and the three bastards were fired from the modeling agency.

The finale finally arrived, the designer Victoria entered the stage accompanied by Sebastian and Madame Red. The two top models looked stunning as they walked together with Victoria, after a while all of the models walked to the stage and the show ended up spectacularly with everyone applauding.

"That was a great walk," Ciel said to Sebastian as the two walked out from the backstage.

"Thank you, and by the way do you know that your aunt will be flying back to America after this?" asked the raven.

"Yes I know, I met her just now and she told me to take a good care of myself," replied Ciel.

"I see, so shall we go home?" asked Sebastian.

The two reached the penthouse in a matter of 20 minutes, took their bath and went to bed.

"Ciel when will you continues your album?" asked Sebastian.

"Next year, the company decided to give me a break for 2 and half weeks."

"That's great, I'm taking my break too."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Anything will do, if you want to go somewhere just tell me."

"Sounds great, let's sleep, you must be tired." The couple soon fell into a deep sleep ignoring the still busy street of London.

"Ciel…..Ciel"

Groaning slightly Ciel opened his eyes and felt Sebastian's chest was pressed against his back.

"What is it Sebastian, it's still too early," snapped the sleepy boy.

"It's snowing outside," replied Sebastian.

"And so? I'm not coming out to build a snowman or whatsoever, just let me sleep," retorted the blue eyed boy.

Tightening his grip to his lover's waist Sebastian whispered, "Happy Birthday Ciel."

Ciel's eyes shot open, _it's my birthday today, I even forgot about it. _

"Thank you Sebastian," Ciel said as he kissed Sebastian passionately however Sebastian broke the kiss immediately.

"Save it for tonight, we're going out today," said Sebastian as he slapped Ciel's ass.

Ciel gave Sebastian a pout and went up from the bed to get ready.

After breakfast, the two went to the busy streets of London, ate lunch , dinner and visited many shops.

Ciel stopped in front of a jewelry shop and saw a blue diamond ring, it caught Ciel's attention, and the color was so captivating.

"You like it?" asked Sebastian, "I'll buy it for you."

"No need, don't spend your money," replied Ciel.

"That's okay, besides I've got one for you already," said the older male as he took out a small box with the exact ring displayed on the window.

"Sebastian, don't you know how expensive this ring is!" whispered Ciel as he pulled Sebastian back to the car.

"I told you, it's okay, besides I know that you would like the ring," the raven as he dropped the box into Ciel's pocket.

"How did you know?" asked Ciel.

"When you saw this ring on the magazine and you were like so captivated by the ring so I immediately knew that you would want this ring," replied Sebastian.

"It's beautiful Sebastian, I-I don't know what to say," replied Ciel.

Sebastian ruffled Ciel's hair and gave him a quick peck on Ciel's lips, Ciel smiled softly as Sebastian drove the car back to the penthouse.

Once they reached the penthouse everything was heated, the two craved for each other and went to the bedroom directly.

"Sebastian…" Ciel moaned as his lover stripped the tow of them quickly and threw Ciel to the bed. Climbing on top of Ciel, Sebastian kissed Ciel deeply and trailed down to his neck. Ciel was whimpering beneath Sebastian which turned the man on, Ciel's face was flushed, his lips were slightly swollen and looked vulnerable.

Sebastian went lower and teased the hard nipple whch made Ciel moaned so loud and made Sebastian's member twitched.

"Sebastian..aahh… hold on a sec," pleaded the younger one.

The raven stopped and asked, "What's the matter, you don't like it?"

"No… it's just.." Ciel didn't finish his sentence and switched his position with Sebastian, "My turn," said the younger one as he kissed Sebastian entangling their tongues together.

Going lower and lower Ciel was greeted by Sebastian's arousal, smirking he started to stroke it and licked it which made Sebastian pant. "You want more Sebastian?" asked Ciel seductively

"Aah.. yes.." replied Sebastian as he started to lose control.

Complying to Sebastian Ciel started to give Sebastian blowjob which made Sebastian wild, and before he could lose it he pulled Ciel away from "him" and switched their position again.

"You're really naughty tonight don't you," teased Sebastian as he entered Ciel pounding onto him roughly and fast.

"Oohh God Se… bas….. ti…an.. mo…more" pleaded the younger male.

"As you wish Ciel," Sebastian replied as he pounded on faster.

Ciel reached his climax followed by Sebastian, the two was panting and tried to calm down.

Once their breath was even Sebastian plopped down beside Ciel, bringing him closer to him, "That was a great sex don't you think Ciel," Sebastian said as he stroke Ciel's hair.

"That was, I'm drained," Ciel replied as he gave out a yawn.

"Sleep then Ciel," Sebastian said as he tried to suppress a yawn and not long after sleep took over the two.

The next morning Ciel woke up in Sebastian's arm and when he looked up the sight of Sebastian sleeping was heart warming, the older male was sleeping so peacefully, the handsome face was flawless. Bringing up his hands he rubbed his hands against Sebastian's smooth face, "I love you," whispered Ciel as he went out of the bed feeling slightly light headed and walked to the bathroom.

When Sebastian woke up he found Ciel dressed already and was sitting on the bed beside him working with his laptop. "Ciel you're up so early?" asked the raven.

Adverting his gaze from his laptop to Sebastian Ciel said, "It's 10 already silly."

Sebastian smiled, stood up and went for a shower, once he was out Ciel was on the kirchen preparing sandwich for the two of them.

"It's so rare to see you awake earlier than me and preparing breakfast," Sebastian commented.

"What are you trying to imply?" asked Ciel.

"Nothing, I'm just giving out my comment," replied Sebastian as he took Ciel's hand and kissed it.

"Let's eat," mumbled the flushed boy.

The two sat on the table and ate their breakfast, after breakfast, Sebastian washed the dishes and sat beside Ciel on the couch who was watching movie.

"So where do you want to go?" asked the model and singer.

"I just want to stay at home today, my back feels sore."

"That's because of last night."

"Whatever," retorted the blue eyed boy as he tried to concentrate hard on the movie as he didn't want Sebastian to recall anything from last night, it was just so embarrassing for Ciel.

Sebastian took the remote TV and switched the TV off which made Ciel glared at him.

"You said that you wanted to stay home but you're just watching movie, I thought that you'll be spending time with me."

"Come on Sebastian, are you jealous because of a TV?"

Sebastian just chuckled as Ciel climbed on top of Sebastian's lap, "Fine let's talk then, tell me more about you," said the younger one.

"You know everything about me already right," teased the raven.

"Tell me about your aunt then," snapped Ciel.

Sighing to himself Sebastian replied Ciel, "My aunt's name is Georgia Michaelis, she's my father's little sister and she's 12 years older than me, she almost looked like my father only her eyes that distinguished her from my father, and she had green eyes. When my parents died she was just 24, I loved her so much, she's more like my sister and she loved to sing for me, she was a starting to get well known by her songs but she died when she was 27 of a car accident."

Ciel instantly felt guilty, "Sebastian you're not mad aren't you?"

"No I'm not," replied Sebastian smiling to Ciel.

Resting his head against Sebastian's shoulder Ciel felt so happy, he felt complete and safe with Sebastian.

"Will you ever regret choosing me Sebastian?" asked Ciel.

"Of course not, I will never ever regret choosing you Ciel," replied Sebastian, "What about you?"

"The same goes for me," replied the blue eyed boy.

**Chapter 12 finished, gosh I'm so sleepy right now, I hope that you enjoyed it.**

**And for the lemon scene, this is my third attempt and I hope that it's good enough already ;_; I really hope you like my lemon this time.**

**And for this chapter I used the song "My Heart will go on" by Celine Dion, it's a soundtrack for the movie Titanic, and it's an old song :P**

**I'll update soon ASAP and please leave your reviews.**

**Thanks,**

**ladyblanc**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 yaay, thanks for the reviews and dramas is on the way!**

**Special thanks for those who gave me suggestions about the plot, grammar, spelling, order of word etc. Love you all.**

**And sadly I will not be updating my story by next week, probably I'll update my story bu next Friday, I am really busy, sorry about that :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and that's so sad.**

**Chapter 13! Enjoy!**

Christmas and New Year had past quietly, the couple celebrated New year by going over to a party hosted by Alois. It was a crazy one, music filled the air, drunk people, people who were making out and so much more. It was the second week of January when both Ciel and Sebastian got back to work.

"I'll see you tonight, be careful alright," said Sebastian kissing Ciel lightly on the cheek.

"Yes, I'll see you tonight," replied Ciel as he took his bag and headed into the building.

"Good morning Ciel, how was your break?" asked Jack the producer.

"It was great, I got a lot of time to rest," replied Ciel.

"That's nice to hear, now go to the dressing room Angela's waiting for you," the producer said as he waved Ciel off.

Ciel gave him a nod and went to the elevator, once he reached the fifth floor he entered his dressing room and was greeted by a pale and crying Angela.

"Angela what's wrong?" asked Ciel, he was honestly surprised since he never saw Angela cried before.

"It-it's just too much," sobbed the purple eyed lady.

"What's too much?" asked Ciel once again.

"No it's nothing, it has nothing to with work, and I'm just emotional today." Angela said as she wiped off her tears.

"You're lying and besides what's that scar on your face?" asked Ciel as he saw a scar on the beautiful face of Angela.

"It's not a big deal," replied Angela.

"Are you sure?" Ciel asked, he was not sure but he had a feeling that Angela was in a big problem.

"Really, now let's change your clothe, the producer is waiting," Angela said as she picked on Robin's outfit for Ciel.

The whole studio was prepared already when Ciel entered with Angela, wearing a white sleeveless dress, the set was also in the same manner, all in white decorated with flowers and curtains.

"Let's start now everyone," commended the director Will.

"Okay!" everyone replied in unison. The spotlight was shone above Ciel, petals of white flowers were falling down and the camera rolled on.

_You were in college working part time waitin' tables  
>Left a small town, never looked back<br>I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'  
>Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts<em>

_I say "Can you believe it?"  
>As we're lying on the couch<br>The moment, I can see it.  
>Yes, yes, I can see it now<em>

_Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?  
>You put your arm around me for the first time<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine….<em>

_Sebastian, you're mine_ Ciel thought as he finished the song, the whole studio were cheering because the video shoot was a one time shot which meant that they were dismissed early.

Ciel was changing his clothe when he heard Angela talking to someone, Ciel took a peek and saw Angela talking to a man who looked similar to her, Ciel thought that he might be her brother so Ciel closed the door and continued changing his clothe.

Once he was out, he saw Angela in front of the door.

"You're going home already?" asked Angela.

"Yes I am," replied Ciel.

"It's only 1, Sebastian's probably not done with his work, do you mind if we have lunch together?" asked Angela.

Ceil agreed and went out for lunch with Angela, they had some pasta and decided to stroll around the block for a while, Ciel had to wait for Angela since she was busy shopping for clothes. When they returned to the company it was around 5 and Sebastian's car was there already.

"That's Sebastian, thank you for accompanying me Ciel," Angela said as she gave a nod to the raven.

"Don't worry, we can go out for lunch again," replied Ciel as he walked towards Sebastian but the three was suddenly cut out by a man's voice.

"Angela," a tall man all in white walked towards the three.

"Who's that man Angela?" asked Ciel.

"He's Ash my older brother," replied Angela as Ciel could detect the fear in her voice.

"So Angela, this boy must be Ciel Phantomhive and the man beside him must be Sebastian Michaelis, greetings, my name is Ash," introduced the man.

"Yes, that's right, and what do you want from us?" asked Sebastian politely.

"Oh it's nothing, I'm just here to pick up my lovely little sister," the white haired man said as he pulled Angela's arm. "Now if you two will excuse us, we're going now, good evening."

Sebastian just shrugged but Ciel detected something, something was really wrong between Angela and Ash. Before the two could get in the car a scream pierced through the darkening sky. Both Ciel and Sebastian recognized it as Angela's and ran towards the source of the sound.

When they reached the scene they saw Angela was lying on the floor bleeding and was crying, while Ash stood in front of her and yelled at her saying that she was lying to him.

"Stop it!" exclaimed Sebastian as he took a hold of Ash's wrist before he could hit Angela again.

"Angela!" Ciel screamed as he ran towards the bleeding lady, "Look at you!"

"Ciel…. Just go a=away from he-here wi-with Sebas-Sebastian." Angela replied weakly.

"Hell no, you're bleeding so badly, we'll take you to the hospital," Cil snapped a he tried to lift Angela with his petite figure.

"Michaelis, out of my way, this is none of your business," snapped Ash as he narrowed his eyes.

" I don't care, you're not supposed to hit her," Sebastian replied and released his grip.

Ash just stood silently as he saw his sister being carried by Sebastian to the car while Ciel gave him a icy glare, once the three were out of view Ash smirked.

"Michaelis, I'm going to ruin your life and destroy you slowly by slowly like what you did," Ash said as a sadistic smirk were formed.

The couple was in the hospital and Angela was still unconscious, Ciel was worried that the bruises that Angela had was inflicted by Ash.

Angela opened her eyes after being unconscious for an hour, "Where am I?' asked the purple eyed lady.

"You're in the hospital, you're badly injured," Ciel replied.

"Ciel….. where's Sebastian?" asked the stylist.

"He's arranging your form," Ciel replied as the door opened and Sebastian walked in.

"How are you feeling Angela?" asked the raven.

"I'm feeling better, thank you, Sebastian come over here I need to tell you something," Angela pleaded as she padded the seat beside the bed.

Sebastian complied, Angela immediately stood from her sleeping position so that she was sitting on the bed, she took Sebastian's hands into her hands and said, "Sebastian, no matter what happen, just take care of Ciel and don't ever meet Ash anymore."

"What happened?" asked Sebastian, he felt that something was wrong, the way he remembered when Ash looked at him.

"It's for your good Sebastian, he's going after you," replied Angela weakly.

"Angela what happened, tell us!" demanded the youngest among the three.

"A-Ash he's a very dangerous man, ju-just be careful, please," sobbed Angela as she released the hand from Sebastian's.

There was a moment of silence until the doctor came in and the couple took their leave and went home.

The couple took their shower ate light supper and went to their bed, but Ciel was feeling restless , he couldn't sleep, Angela's words haunted him.

"Ciel, go to sleep," Sebastian said softly as he wrapped his arms around the petite figure.

"I can't Sebastian, I'm worried of you," Ciel replied softly.

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself, and I'll, protect you," the raven replied as he kissed Ciel's forehead.

Sebastian went back to his sleep while Ciel tried to sleep, but still it was a restless night for the blue eyed boy.

2 weeks after the incident Angela was back to work again, it was he beginning of February, nothing bad happened however Ciel started to realize the changes in Sebastian's behavior, he was not as humorous as before and he tends to be more quiet.

"Sebastian, is something wrong?" asked the worried boy as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's shoulder from behind.

The model and singer immediately stopped typing with his laptop and turned his head around, "I'm fine Ciel," replied the raven as he kissed Ciel.

"You're being so cold to me recently," Ciel said as he pouted.

"Am I?" asked Sebastian.

Ciel nodded as he was kissed by the raven once again, Ciel gave Sebastian a small smile and went to bed early.

The next morning, Ciel woke up and found out that Sebastian was leaving early for his photo shoot, "I'll see you tonight," Sebastian said as he kissed Ciel's neck.

Ciel smiled and headed for the bathroom, as he took his shower he was thinking about the well being of the raven. If he looked closely he could see the eye bags and Sebastian was getting paler day by day. After he finished taking his bath he decided to call Grell.

"Hello, this is Grell Sutclif, may I help you," the red haired man said though the phone.

"This is Ciel, Grell can you tell me what's wrong with Sebastian?" asked Ciel.

"You brat, what the hell, you're his boyfriend and what else do you need to know about him!" yelled Grell.

"Are you stupid or what, I'm asking about the changes in Sebastian's behaviors!" snapped Ciel.

"What if I don't want to tell you," threatened the manager.

"I'll just tell Sebastian that you harassed me, besides he trusts me more than you," retorted Ciel back.

"What, you're using dirty way to get information don't you know!" yelled Grell.

"So is it a yes or no?" asked Ciel with a smirk on his face.

"Fine, you see recently he's been getting threat letters and there were some scandals in the modeling agency," replied Grell half-heartedly.

"A threat letter!" shrieked the younger one.

"That's right, a lot actually, and it's pressured my dear Sebby," the red haired replied.

"Cut that off and what about the scandal?" asked Ciel.

"Well, the scandal is about Sebastian fucking one of the female models," Grell finished his sentence.

"What the fuck, you must be kidding me!" Ciel roared.

"No I'm not, but I'm pretty sure that Sebby didn't fuck that slut," Grell added up.

"So what happened next?" asked Ciel.

"We're still trying to figure it out, because there are many eyewitnesses and they saw Sebastian entering a room and came out an hour after that with a woman," Grell added up.

"But that doesn't make Sebastian at fault right?" asked Ciel as he couldn't believed his ears.

"Who knows, because that slut had a strong evidence and there are many speculations too that Sebastian dated many girls," replied Grell.

"Oh my goodness," Ciel said as he thanked Grell and closed the phone.

"Sebastian what on earth is happening to you," Ciel said as he turned on the TV.

**Dramas starting! **

**What do you think, please leave your reviews. **

**I made Angela the good girl and Ash the bad one :P**

**The song for this chapter was "Mine" by Taylor Swift.**

**I'll update it once I'm not that busy anymore, so please be patient and I promise that th nxt chapter will be longer :)**

**Thank you.**

**ladyblanc **


	14. Chapter 14

**WOOOO! It's Friday! T.G.I.F! OMG! I'm just so happy, first because I can update my story and second I can relieve my stress! :)))**

**Alright, Chapter 14! More dramas and dramas, and please feel free to add up some ideas if you have some ;)**

**I'll TRY to update, I'm not really sure whether I can update soon or not, the shits are still not over so yeaa…..**

**Alright, without much talk of my own stress, here you go chapter 14!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing, except for the plot.**

**Enjoy!**

Ciel was bored, he was switching the television's channel one by one, starting from cheesy love dramas, to drop dead boring talk show, everything wasn't appealing to Ciel until he reached one channel and he was shocked to see Sebastian's face there. HIS Sebastian, and he could see many reporters taking the raven's snapshots and at least 6 bitches interviewing him about his affair.

"So Michaelis, is it true that you _did _that with the mo-" the reporter with pink blouse was cut of by Sebastian.

"I'm sorry Miss, but I don't want to talk about it, thank you," Sebastian replied coolly.

Ciel was relieved for a second but then he saw this model that the infotainment called her as the victim popped up and the those bitches and cameras were all over her.

"So is it true?" asked the reporter with short hair.

"Yes, it's true, and I just found out hat I was pregnant," exclaimed the model with a pathetic look on her face, how fake!

"What the fuck!" Ciel yelled as he switched the television off and threw the remote to the couch hardly. He couldn't believe it was just so unreal.

Ciel decided not to think too much about this matter as night came faster than he expected, Ciel heated up his food and ate dinner alone. Then he took his shower and went to bed early, he just didn't want to believe it, as he tried to sleep he heard Sebastian entering the house, it was almost 10 and he could feel Sebastian entering the bedroom.

Sebastian quickly took a shower and slipped into the bed with Ciel, today was a fucked up day for Sebastian. As he raised his head slightly to peaked at Ciel and gave him a quick peck on he cheek.

Once the light went out Ciel opened his eyes, he couldn't sleep, he trusted Sebastian of course, and he was certain that Sebastian would never cheat from him. Tears were forming at the corner of the blue eyes, but he refused to cry, he didn't want to burden Sebastian, this could just be a trap set by Ash, he'll have to ask Angela tomorrow.

The next morning, the two did their morning routines, shower, breakfast and bid goodbye to each other with a kiss.

As Ciel reached his dressing room he saw Angela and approached her.

"Angela, I have something to ask you." Ciel said as he approached the lady.

"Ah Ciel, you're here, don't even bother Ciel, I know what you're going to ask," replied Angela smiling sadly to Ciel.

"Then please tell me, this whole situation is twisted," Ciel said as he was starting to get impatient.

"Listen, I really have no idea about the affair, but I am sure that Ash is behind everything, even though he's miles away from London he could do anything, he has he resources, the men all well trained," explained the purple eyed lady.

"And what am I suppose to do, I saw that bitch yesterday claiming that she's pregnant because of Sebastian!"

"Oh dear, is that true!"

"That's why, I'm at lost!"

"Calm down Ciel."

"I can't Angela, I don't even know the fucking reason why Ash did this!"

"I-I don't kno-know," stuttered Angela.

Ciel realized that he was raising his voice as he calmed down, he was about to changed his clothe when he Tanaka came in and told Ciel that his recording was canceled and someone would like to meet him at the meeting room.

Ciel stood up and walked quickly to the meeting room, when he entered he saw Ash sitting with his sly smirk.

"Ash, what the fuck!" exclaimed the blue-gray haired boy.

"Nothing in particular, just want to remind you," the white haired man walked toward Ciel and hold his chin up high with his gloved and.

"You're going to end up falling down Phantomhive, slowly by slowly, and who's the one to blame, it's Sebastian, every single tragedy in your life, whether it's the past or now," Ash said.

"What do you mean!" Ciel growled fiercely as he swatted Ash's hand away from him.

"This will tell you everything," Ashe replied as he handed Ciel a brown envelope.

Ash left Ciel in the meeting room, curiosity got the best of Ciel as he opened the envelope, browsed through the content and Ciel felt his knees weak. He dropped to the floor, as the content of the envelope fell to the floor to, Ciel was on all four, and his eyes couldn't believe what he just saw. It was photographs of Sebastian kissing other girls, and not only one but at least Ciel could spot out 10 different girls. And worse of all, he saw the pictures of his parents dead on the scene of their car accident and worse of all he saw a young Sebastian on the scene, paramedics were bandaging his head and his clothe were stained with blood. This couldn't be real.

Ciel collected the photos and put it back to the envelope, as he walked out the meting room with his head hung down.

"Ciel, what's wrong?" asked Tanaka as he gave Ciel his coat.

"Tanaka, you've been with the Phantomhive even before I was born, tell me, what happened on the day when my parents died," Ciel said as he looked at Tanaka.

"I really have no idea, the report that I received stated that it was a pure accident not a planned at all," Tanaka replied to the teen singer.

Ciel was confused, he didn't know whom to believe, the evidenced and all those gossips seemed so true.

With his tears on the verge of pouring down, Ciel called went home walking slowly back home. When he reached home he didn't feel like eating lunch as he lay own on the couch. He made sure that the envelope was kept in his bag, he didn't want Sebastian to see it.

Four hours after that, Ciel was hungry and he decided to go to the food court across the street. It was almost 6 when he finally decided to buy two bowls of noodles for him and Sebastian. As he waited to cross the road, he saw Sebastian's car and quickly crossed the road.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called as the raven turned his head and saw his lover in front of him already.

"Ciel, where were you?" asked the raven.

"Nothing, I just went to the food court to buy some dinner for us," Ciel replied trying to sound as normal he could.

"I'm sorry love, but I have a dinner tonight with someone and I must get ready," Sebastian replied as he ruffled Ciel's hair.

Ciel was disappointed, but he chose to keep quite as the two went to the penthouse. It was almost 7 when Sebastian left; Ciel was just about to eat his noodle when he heard Sebastian's phone rang. The raven must be in a hurry that he left his phone on the table.

Ciel picked the phone and saw the name "Theresa".

Ciel pressed the answer button and answered, "Hello who's this?"

"And who's this?"

"I'm Sebastian's friend," Ciel lied.

"Oh, I'm Theresa, please tell Sebastian to hurry up, he's late already, I don't want our date to end up in a mess."

"Wha-what a da-date," stuttered the surprised boy.

"Looks like Sebastian didn't tell you, but oh well, he's here already, thank you," Theresa said as she closed her phone.

"That's it!" Ciel exclaimed as he started to fling the pillows of the couch over the room, knocking down on things. That was not enough for Ciel as he went to the kitchen, he didn't want to eat anymore, the noodle that was on the bowl was thrown to the floor as it smashed into pieces like his heart that was shattered into pieces.

When midnight stroke, Sebastian went home and saw the house in complete mess, at first he thought that there was a robbery but then he saw Ciel sitting calmly on the couch.

"Ciel what happened?" the raven asked as he sat beside Ciel, stroking his hair lightly.

Ciel slapped Sebastian's hand away and gave him a heart-piercing glare.

"You want to know what happened, go ask your Theresa and better yet ask those reporters or you can just watch the TV!" Ciel yelled.

"What!"

"Are you deaf, you don't fucking mess around with me, you played with my heart once and there won't be a second time!"

"Ciel, what on earth are you talking?"

"Are you stupid, I hate you, fuck you, go to hell!" Ciel yelled as tears started to flow freely.

"Don't cry Ci-"

"Shut the fuck up, don't you even dare call my name again, it's over Sebastian!"

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

"You want to know, look at this!" Ciel screamed as he showed the envelope ash gave him.

"Wh-what!"

"It's too much Sebastian, don't you know how painful my heart feels!"

"Ciel…."

"How could you do this to me, you killed my parents and didn't even tell me!"

"Ho-hold on a sec, let me explain this to you fir-"

"Fuck off, like I give a damn, I don't fucking care anymore, I tried to understand but you just play around with me!"

Ciel then gave a very hard slap to Sebastian's face, not content with what he just did, he slapped Sebastian over and over again, the raven didn't say anything as he took each hit painfully.

Panting slightly, with tears still rolling down on his cheeks, Ciel snatched the envelope from Sebastian, took his bag and went out of the penthouse.

The red-brown eyed man was stunned, he was frustrated. He felt guilty and confused, he remembered meeting those women and h remembered talking to them but he couldn't remember kissing them, he just couldn't remember…

Tanaka was busy drinking his green tea when he heard someone rang the doorbell. Tanaka was in his mini-mode when he opened the door and instantly turned to hi real-version when he saw Ciel by the door sobbing.

Tanaka welcomed Ciel and let him stay at his home, Ciel was really quite and didn't say anything to Tanaka, although Tanaka had an idea already on what happened to the young Phantomhive.

A week had past since hat heartbreaking day, both Ciel and Sebastian didn't contact each other. Ciel was so depressed, he didn't even bother to switch on his phone, while Sebastian didn't know how to approach the younger one, he was really worried of Ciel, whether the younger one had place to live, food to eat and someone to protect him. He was positive that Madame Red would kill him if she knew about this. But at least he received a call from Tanaka informing him that Ciel was staying with him.

"Sebby, are you listening to me?" asked Grell as he poked Sebastian's arm, snapping the raven from his wandering thought.

"I'm sorry, let's finish this discussion," Sebastian replied weakly.

"Seriously since you broke up with that brat you're acting like this," Grell said as he gave Sebastian a pout which made Sebastian glared at the red haired man.

"Shut your mouth, everything is just so fuck up," Sebastian sighed.

"You must do something if you want that brat to come back, and remember your job and reputation is at stake, you're on the edge of falling Sebs," Grell said as he went out from the meting room.

"I just don't know what to do," Sebastian said softly as he closed his eyes.

A month had past, it was really rough for the two of them. Sebastian was walking on the street one evening and unexpectedly he saw Ciel, however the younger one didn't even look at the raven and just walked. The act itself made Sebastian's heart wrenched, he had a lot of things to sort out, his relationship with Ciel, to clean his name and most important his problem with Ash.

As Sebastian reached his home, it was cold and lonely, without Ciel everything was so colorless, especially when he slept at night, feeling empty and hollow, he was at lost without Ciel. He was just tuning in the radio when he heard the announcer announced that they'll be playing Ciel's last song for his newest album.

_Seems just like yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right_

_Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong_

_Now I can't breathe, no I can't sleep, I'm barely hanging on…._

_Here I am once again _

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside, but you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes…_

Ciel's voice just pierced through Sebastian's heart, it was too much to bear, as Sebastian was contemplating his thoughts, his phone rang.

"Hello," answered the model and singer.

"What do you think Sebastian."

"Ash!"

"Yes it's me, it's not over Sebastian, remember what you did, you're going to pay it and it's going to be double," Ash finished his sentence as he shut the phone.

"Shit!" Sebastian screamed in frustration as he kicked the table until it was upside down.

**Chapter 14 done, and as promised it's longer than the previous one :D**

**What do you think? Please leave your reviews, it's appreciated: D**

"**Behind these Hazel Eyes" by Kelly Clarkson for this chapter, you must listen to this song, because I think that it really suits Ciel and those who's experiencing the same, I do ever experienced it. It was a bad experience, I just felt completely broken, but that made me into a stronger person ;D. Although Ciel's doesn't have hazel eyes oh well, so be it :)**

**Thank you for reading, I do hope you enjoyed it. And I am sorry if there were mistakes, I am so sorry, I read it like twice already so if anything escaped my eyes, I am truly sorry.**

**Stay tune!**

**ladyblanc**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks guys for the reviews, the song I used in the last chapter like is stuck in my head, too bad Ciel's eyes weren't hazel but oh well, it would be weird too if he had those eyes ^0^**

**I am actually stealing time to update this chapter, after my exams are done, I'll update update and update! I am so excited for the upcoming chapters!**

**Without much silly talk about me here you go chapter 15!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything :(**

Sebastian couldn't sleep that night, Ash's words were haunting him. If just Ciel would listen to him, yes it was true that he was involved in the death of Cile's parents, but not in a million years he would kill someone. Could this incident have been planned meticulously by Ash? That was impossible!

The next day, Sebastian went to the modeling agency but then was instructed to go to the records company. Once he was there he was led by someone to the hall, there he saw many singers, Alois Trancy, Elizabeth Middleford, Soma, Ronald, the trio and Ciel. There were other singers too but he wasn't familiar with them.

Taking his seat beside Ronald the producer then came up to the podium.

"Now, dear singers, all of you must be grateful that al of you are chosen to perform in thein a special occasion."

"Okay, so what's the point here?" asked Alois.

"You're going to perform for the leader of the music company Mr. Smith for his birthday."

"And so?" asked Alois again.

"So it's not going be the same an ordinary party, it's going to be a dinner party then the dance party. And many people will be attending, starting from businessmen, artists to designers"

"I see," replied Alois.

"But, you are not going to sing your songs, the leader had chosen the songs for all of you, Renee can you help me past the papers to these singers," the producer said to his assistant.

Sebastian got his paper and he was speechless, he didn't know that the leader was up to date with recent gossips or whatsoever but the song fitted him so much. "Oh well," Sebastian sighed to himself.

After a week of practice the day arrived, the singers arrived at the backstage for the last minute instruction. Everyone went to their own dressing room. Dressed in their costumes, they went to the big hall and sat on their designated seat, dinner was served as some singers were singing. Both Sebastian and Ciel got their part for the last session which was the dance.

The dinner went smoothly, everyone was talking to each other, the producer seemed pleased and Mr. Smith was really happy with the performance. The dance party was starting, men were finding their partner to dance with as Elizabeth went up the stage.

_And who do you think you are_

_Running around leaving scars _

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_Tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_Don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all…_

Ciel dressed as Robin was getting ready and it was an awkward moment since Sebastian was sitting beside him. He was listening to Elizabeth's song and didn't even realize that he was crying, Sebastian nearly jumped up when he saw Ciel cried. He didn't know what to do, luckily Alois was there and quickly comforted Ciel. Sebastian sighed in relief as Elizabeth went down from the stage, it was his turn.

_Nothing's gonna change my love for you_

_You ought to know by now how much I love you_

_One thing you can be sure of_

_I'll never ask for more than your heart…._

"Ciel stop crying, you're up next," Alois tried to comfort the sobbing Robin.

'How can I Al, it hurts you know, and he was just sitting there like dead when he saw my cry," Ciel sobbed.

"That's because he didn't know what to do, trust me Ciel, you must give him another chance," Alois replied.

Ciel didn't say anything, he just wiped his tears off and Maylene was applying his eye liner again, as Sebastian went down the stage and Ciel went up the stage. Everyone was still dancing with soft classic music as the background, as the music dimmed Ciel's voice filled the air and people were still dancing.

_Everywhere it's still  
>Everything is restless in my heart<br>I hate the way this feels  
>Suddenly I'm scared to be apart<br>The days are dark when you're not around  
>The air is getting hard to breathe<br>I wish that you would just put me down  
>I wish that I could go to sleep<em>

_Loving you is suicide  
>I don't know should I go or should I stay<br>I'm trying to keep myself alive  
>Knowing there's a chance it's all too late<br>But I heard you say you loved me  
>That's the part I can't forget<br>And I wish that you'd come save me  
>Cause I'm standing over the edge…<em>

"Is loving me suicide for you Ciel," Sebastian said softly as he looked at the singing boy lovingly.

Ciel's song was the last song for the night, all the singers went up the stage and people were cheering. Everyone had a glass of Champaign courtesy of Mr. Smith.

Everyone was getting ready to go home, Ciel changed into his normal clothes and left the dressing room. He decided to go to the restroom first but he met Sebastian. The blue eyed boy was about to leave when Sebastian hold his wrist, "Ciel we need to talk."

"Let go."

"No, I won't, we need to talk."

"I don't want to hear, why don't you go and take care of your pregnant girlfriend."

"Listen, I have nothing to do with that!"

"Who cares, now let me go!"

"Ciel, can you just listen to me for just a minute!"

"Fuck no!"

And with that Sebastian's patience ran out, he raised his left hand and slapped the teen so damn hard.

"Why are you being so fucking stubborn?" Sebastian was raising his voice as his eyes flashed a very deep anger and sorrow.

Ciel was so shocked that Sebastian just slapped him so hard, it was so painful and it burns.

"About your parents I…" Sebastian wasn't able to finish his line because Ciel was running outside already.

"Ciel!" Sebastain was yelling. However the young Phantomhive kept on running until he was outside the building, he didn't pay attention to his surroundings and crossed the road. But he was too slow, Sebastian was holding his wrist again.

"Let me go!" Ciel yelled in frustration as he pushed Sebastian and started to walk away. When Sebastian was about to chase after Ciel he was ran over by a car as he fell unconscious.

Ciel heard the screeching voice and when he turned around he saw Sebastian lying on the road, unconscious as blood ran out from the raven's temple.

"Sebastian!"

The sound of the ambulance was getting clearer and clearer, the paramedics were carrying Sebastian to the ambulance while Ciel just sat down looking at the raven's face. His eyes were emotionless, what if Sebastian die, he was hit by the car very hard, eyewitnesses stated that the car was even in full speed. Ciel ws worried, he didn't know what to do if Sebastian would die.

Ciel was waiting outside the surgery room, he had informed Grell, Angela and the trio. It was 11 when the doctor came out and informed that Sebastian was still alive however his injuries were severe that he needed a long break and it might end his career. Ciel was completely taken aback, it was his entire fault, if he would just listen to Sebastian, if he would just let Sebastian talk, this would never happen.

It was 12 when Sebastian was in the private room, Ciel was sitting beside the bed, and the 5 people he informed would come tomorrow morning. Ciel felt stupid, Sebastian loved his career so much, and if he was going to lose it he would be the one to blame. The feeling of sadness came back to Ciel as he caressed the raven's pale face gently. He didn't care anymore about this stupid rumor or whatsoever, he just wished that Sebastian would soon open his eyes.

The next morning, the 5 visited he hospital, Grell was mourning over dramatically until Bard kicked him out from the room.

"Tell me now, what should I do?" Ciel asked weakly, the four could see that Ciel was really tired already.

"Ciel, it's really not your fault," Finny comforted the youngest among them.

"It's my fault, if I would just fucking listen to him for a minute, he won't be laying down in this fucking bed!" Ciel snapped as Finny took a step back.

"Ciel, calm down," Maylene said softly.

The boy was panting as Angela instructed the trio to leave them alone. When the door shut, Angela sat down.

"About your parents Ciel, it's not Sebastian's fault, you father was driving with your mom, they were on the way back, Sebastian was 11 at that time, he was riding his bicycle but his brakes won't work, your parents encountered him in the middle of the road, they were about to crashed each other when your parents were about to stop, the brake wasn't working too hence your parents crashed the tree and died immediately while Sebastian just fell over from his bike."

"You-you must be ki-kidding me, why don't you tell from the beginning?" asked the shocked Ciel.

"Ash just told me yesterday, I really wanted to report him to the police but I can't he threatened me that he would kill me and the whole records company if I would tell the police," Angela finished as her eyes showed fear.

"So it was Ash who did it?" Ciel asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Ash is 7 years older than me, he had everything planned, it was all because of that day," Angela replied.

"That day?" Ciel asked back.

"Yes, your father is an elite police, solving numerous dangerous cases and when I was a child I lived with my grandmother so I didn't really know my parents, both my parents were dangerous drug-dealer and you father caught them as they were sentenced to death."

"And let me guess, Ash wanted revenge."

"Correct, not only that, the house they lived were destroyed, my grandmother didn't awnt to have Ash at home, Ash was full of hatred and he saw the chance to kill both of your parents, just 2 months after that. Ash was a man full of sin"

"Then what's his connection with Sebastian?"

"You see, when Ash was 22, he was a top model and Sebastian who was 15 was his rival. However that was not the problem, when they were at work, Sebastian caught Ash selling drugs, and at first he didn't bother to report but then Ash were starting to offer him drugs, Sebastian refused, Ash the two started to fight, after the fight Sebastian reported Ash to the police. The news of Ash was everywhere, he was a respected model, and he lost his fame, his reputation."

"Okay, that as his stupid fault!" Cie snapped.

"yes it was his fault, Ash wasn't locked up because he paid his fine but that wasn't over, while he as trying to built his fame again he got into an accident again, he was driving so fast that he got into an accident with Sebastian!" Angela finished her sentence.

"What!"

"That's right, it was Ash's fault actually, but he was so blind because of hatred, his face was destroyed that he underwent plastic surgery, and that's why Sebastian didn't recognize him." Angela said as she stood up walking over Ciel.

"No matter what happened Ciel, jus remember that Sebastian loves you so much, more that you ever know," Angela patted Ciel's head as she took her leave. The trio bid goodbye to Ciel and the blue-gray haired boy was once again left alone with Sebastian.

A groan escaped Sebastian's lips as he opened his eyes, his head hurts, his whole body was sore, as he blinked a few times trying to adjust with the light he saw Ciel sleeping with his head buried in his arms, his arms were resting on the edge of the bed.

Sebastian tried to lift his body up, resting his back on the headboard, he stoked Ciel's hair gently, and this simple action was enough to ease his pain. Ciel felt someone was stroking his hair as he woke up and saw the raven's face.

"Se-Sebastian."Ciel stuttered as he quickly pressed the button beside the bed to inform the nurse that Sebastian was awake.

Not long after the doctor came in to examine Sebastian. After a while the doctor broke the news to Sebastian.

"Mr. Michaelis, you must be grateful that you survived but I'm sorry to tell you that you will need a long break to be able to walk properly and your career might be at stake."

And with that the doctor took his leave as Sebastian was completely shocked.

"I-I am so sorry, Sebastian, I-I…" Ciel was crying again, Sebastian's expression was unreadable. Sebastian himself felt a huge wave of emotion, as if something was about of explode within him.

A long break! His career was a stake, his legs felt weak, how on earth would he clean his reputation with his current condition and most of all how would he protect Ciel.

"Se-Sebastian….."Ciel sobbed as he walked towards the raven.

"No, don't come near, just leave e," Sebastian said softly without looking at Ciel's eyes.

"I can't!"

"Stop being stubborn, are you happy now that I am rotting in misery, just leave me!" Sebastian couldn't contain his anger anymore that he threw the vase beside he table, it shattered into pieces.

Ciel quickly left he room crying in agony, while Sebastian was panting slightly, he didn't mean to say that but he just couldn't accept his condition right now, and he swore that he would send those people who made him like this to hell and let their soul burn over there.

**More and more will be revealed so stay tune with me :P**

**I am thankful for those who reviewed my story, and for those who read it too, thank you very much. I know, I'm such a bitch, I made Ciel cried a lot of times and made Sebastian suffered, but I promise that the ending won't be a pathetic one for the two of them.**

**And now for the songs used in this chapter, it's "Jar of Hearts" by Christina Perri. Then followed by "Nothing's gonna change my love for you" by George Benson and "Suicide" by Cathy Dennis, yaaay to old songs, I heard this song while I was eating at the restaurant and I was hell yeaa!**

**So please stay tune for the next one and please don't forget to leave your reviews, suggestions and critics are welcomed :)**

**ladyblanc**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 *cheers* OMG I am so fuucckkinng happy, all the tests, works, and other shits are over! Holidays coming up :D**

**Alright, first of all thank you very much for those who read my previous chapter and especially for those who reviewed it, you guys are the best :D**

**I am developing the chapters, and I roughly know the what will the ending be, and I want to thank everyone for those who encouraged me, especially my three reviewers, Hannah663, promocat and Hageshi Akari, love you guys!**

**Without much shitty talk, chapter 16 :D**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing except for the pot itself.**

* * *

><p>An hour after Ciel left, the trio came to visit Sebastian, Maylene brought a bouquet of flower and Finny brought a basket of full of fruits.<p>

"So how are you feeling Sebs?" asked Bard.

"I feel like complete shit," Sebastian replied, "I said something bad to Ciel"

"What?" said the three in unison.

"I lashed out," Sebastian sighed to himself.

"Whhhoaa that was awful man," Bard said out loud.

"Bard!" Maylene reminded the guitarist.

"I just can't accept my condition guys, it's just unfair, I didn't do any fucking mistake to anyone and yet look at me, the doctor said that my career is at stake, and I need a fucking long time just to heal my fucking injured legs, not leg but legs!" Sebastian exclaimed while raising his voice.

"I understand Sebastian but you see what you can do for the time being is just to accept your condition, I'm sure you'll be okay and Ciel will understand," Finny said as he looked at Sebastian's bandaged legs and took out a blue marker and wrote the word "Don't give up!" on it. Sebastian smiled slightly as Maylene and Bard followed what Finny did.

"You three are so childish," Sebastian said as he chuckled slightly.

"It's fun you know, don't worry Sebastian we'll be here for you all the time, and once you heal we'll go and bust those ass that did this to you!" Maylene added up as she wrote with her red marker "Everything will be okay!" and Bard with his green marker, "Be strong!"

"Thanks guys, I'll be okay and trust me I'll be back to modeling and singing in no time," Sebastian said.

"That's the spirit, that's our Sebastian!" the three beamed in unison and happiness.

"Since when do I belong to three of you?" Sebastian asked putting up a quizzical look on his face.

"Sebastian, you're being a meanie now," Finny whined. The other three just laughed, too bad their moment was disturbed when Grell made his grand entrance by barging into the door and tripped over his shoelace.

"What the hell!" Bard yelled.

"Oh Sebby, I know who did this to you, the one that struck you!" Grell said over dramatically and he was about to give Sebastian a big bear hug when Bard threw an apple to his face.

"Ow that hurts you know!" Grell whined.

"That's because you are screaming and disturbing other patients here!" Bard roared.

"Who did this to Sebastian?" Maylene asked.

"It's Ash, based on some eyewitnesses' account they saw a man with white hair inside the car and based on the plat number, the car belonged to Ash!" Grell said.

"Ash?" the three asked in curiosity.

"He's Angela's older brother," Grell replied.

"Oh, Angela is Ciel's stylist right," Finny said.

"Correct," Grell replied Finny as he looked at Sebastian who was fuming in anger.

"That bastard, he'll pay for this," Sebastian growled in a dangerous tone which sent chills to the four's spine.

After some small talk, the four bid goodbye so that Sebastian could rest well. Sebastian couldn't sleep, he didn't know why ash did this to him, all he knew was that Ash was a dickhead and he would be really sorry for doing this to him and Ciel.

The next morning, Ciel dropped by the hospital, he filled in Sebastian's form and went to Sebastian's room. As Ciel was standing in front of the door, he was kind of scared, what if Sebastian was still mad at him. But Ciel was prepared, he anticipated Sebastian yelling at him or throwing things at him. The blue eyed boy knocked the door softly and entered the room quietly, Sebastian didn't realize that Ciel was there because there was a wall that covered his view, and he must bent forward to be able to see who came in.

"Sebastian," Ciel called out softly, hiding from Sebastian by standing at the side of the wall, poking his head out only. Sebastian turned his head and saw Ciel, standing over there timidly like a child would do when they got scared.

Smiling softly Sebastian patted the side of his bed and called Ciel's name. The younger boy sat at the edge of the bed as Sebastian embraced him, the teen's head resting on the raven's broad chest.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," Sebastian apologized as he kissed the boy's forehead.

"No it's okay, it's my fault after all, this is my entire fault," Ciel replied, his tone was shaky as he looked at Sebastian's red-brown eyes.

"No, don't be, what about your cheek, does it hurts?" Sebastian asked again as he caressed Ciel's cheek, Ciel just shook his head and hooked his arms around Sebastian.

Burying his face to the raven's chest, Ciel murmured, "Angela told me everything."

The two talked to each other, Ciel told Sebastian about what Ash's intention was and Sebastian told Ciel who was the one responsible for his accident.

"So what are we going to do," Ciel said, he was really scared, ash was really dangerous, he feared Sebastian's safety.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you Ciel," Sebastian replied as he stroked Ciel's smooth hair.

"I'm scared for you Sebastian, I don't want to lose you," Ciel replied as he snuggled closer to the raven.

"I'll be alright, I just have one thing I want from you," Sebastian said as a smirk appeared on the handsome face.

"What is it?" asked the blue-gray haired boy.

"Come and stay with me again, and promise that you'll never leave me again," sebastian said as a blush started to form at the younger one's face.

"I-I promise," Ciel replied as he hid his face in Sebastian's chest.

"I love you," Sebastian said as he gave a chaste kiss Ciel on the lips, how he missed those lips, he cherished the moment so much.

"Love you too," Ciel replied as he hopped off the bed since he needs to give Tanaka a call.

"By the way, who wrote on your legs?" Ciel asked as he pointed at the writings on Sebastian's bandaged legs.

"It's the trio, they're just being childish," Sebastian replied.

"I think that's sweet of them," Ciel replied as he smacked the injured legs playfully which made Sebastian jolted up.

Sebastian stayed at the hospital for 2 weeks, and was permitted to leave the hospital, the trio was there to assist him. Once Sebastian reached his penthouse, he laid on the bed waiting for Ciel to come home.

It was 10 when Ciel reached home, the younger one took his bath but didn't go to bed directly.

"You're not going to sleep?" Sebastian asked.

"No, I have to practice," Ciel replied as he took out his papers and guitar.

"Then sing for me," Sebastian said, "I want to hear you singing, just for me."

"No, it's embarassing!"

"Please."

"No!"

"Just once, pretty please."

"No!"

"You're so mean Ciel."

"Fine, but if you dare laugh even just for a split second, I'll kill you," Ciel warned the raven as he started to play the guitar.

_Friday night beneath the stars_

_In a field behind your yard_

_You and I are painting pictures in the sky_

_Sometimes we don't say a thing_

_Just listen to the crickets sing_

_Everything I need is just right by my side_

_And I know everything about you_

_I don't wanna live without you_

_I'm only up when you're not down_

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_

_It's like no matter what I do_

_Well, you drive me crazy half the time_

_The other half, I'm only trying_

_To let you know that what I feel is true_

_And I'm only me when I'm with you…_

The song ended as Ciel looked at Sebastian whether the raven was laughing or not but Sebastian wasn't laughing at all or maybe trying not to laugh.

"That's so sweet of you Ciel," Sebastian said as he smiled widely as he tried to not laugh, it wasn't because he was teasing Ciel but he just felt so happy that Ciel wasn't mad at him anymore and Ciel's face was just so irresistible.

"You're about to laugh, I know it!" Ciel yelled as his face was flushed.

"No I'm not," Sebastian replied as his body shook lightly trying his best to not laugh, it was just so hilarious for Sebastian.

"Oh yes, you are laughing!" Ciel accused pointing his finger towards Sebastian.

Sebastian couldn't hold any longer as he gave up, he was laughing softly as he brought up a pillow to cover his face.

"That's it, you're dead Michaelis!" Ciel roared as he stomped towards Sebastian.

Ciel was embarrassed, Sebastian was really laughing, "I hate you," Ciel said as he snatched the pillow from the older one and hit the raven with it.

"Oww okay okay, I'm sorry, I swear I'm not teasing you," Sebastian said as he tried to stop laughing but it failed.

"You promised!" Ciel yelled as he gave Sebastian a pout but he was glad that Sebastian wasn't frowning anymore, he was really worried when the raven went home.

Chuckling lightly Sebastian pulled the blue eyed boy to his chest and Ciel complied, he was lying on top of Sebastian. Stroking Ciel's hair softly, it was a peaceful moment, Ciel enjoyed the affection that he didn't want Sebastian to stop.

Lifting his head up, Ciel gave the model and singer a small peck before asking, "I never see you laugh like that before, did something happened when you were staying at the hospital?"

"Nothing happened to me," Sebastian replied.

"Then why?

"That's because I'm only me when I'm with you."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think about chapter 16? Please leave your review and tell me what you think about this chapter.<strong>

**For this chapter didn't really focus on the real issue, I though that it would be nice to give Sebastian and Ciel a break :P I'm rally sorry for those who look forward to the drama, next chapter I promise!**

**I re-read this chapter twice, so if mistakes are present, I apologize.**

"**I'm only me when I'm with you" by Taylor Swift was the song I used for this chapter, I feel that this song suit both Sebastian and Ciel, they're just the cutest couple of all~**

**I'll be working on chapter 17 soon, so please hang on and read my story.**

**Thank you very much!**

**ladyblanc**


	17. Chapter 17

**Owowowow, you guys rocked my day, I'm just so happy that you guys love chapter 16 :D Thanks for reviewing my story and for those who didn't that's also perfectly fine!**

**And thanks you Hannah663, I'm glad that you mentioned that my writing improved, I'm really glad to hear that, you see guys, English is not my mother language and we learn English at school, but nevertheless I'll try my best to write better and better so that my readers will enjoy the story more.**

**And btw I am working on my second story, it's going to be a whole different story, there will not be much big dramas and I hope that I can portray my second story better :D**

**Okay…. Let's get on with the story. Chapter 17!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of these songs **

* * *

><p>It had been a month since Sebastian's recovery, everyone was surprised even the doctors, they couldn't believe that Sebastian was able to heal so quickly that it must be a miracle. Everyone accepted Sebastian back with open arms, even his fans, they all believed that Sebastian did nothing wrong including fucking that female model.<p>

"So Sebastian what are you working on right now?" asked the blue eyed boy.

"My recording, since the doctor said that I can be back to modeling after another rest for one month," replied the raven coolly.

"I see," Ciel said as he munched on his sandwich, "I have to go now, take care," Ciel stood up from the chair, threw the wrapping to the bin and gave the raven a quick kiss on the cheek before he left the penthouse.

As the door clicked, Sebastian's expression changed, he would be looking for Ash and settled this down, and he would clean his name and put those whores to shame. They would pay for what they had done to him.

Sebastian took his leave and drove to the recording company and met with his manager.

"Sebby, I miss you so much, come here and give a kiss!" said the red haired man.

Groaning slightly Sebastian turned around and slapped Grell's head with his brown envelope leaving his manager whining like a lost puppy.

Once he got inside his dressing room and saw the personals of the Mad Trio dressed already.

"Let me guess, I'm going to sing a duet with you guys," said the raven as he started to change his clothe.

"That's right buddy, and if I may request you can change your clothe behind the curtain, look at Maylene, she's going to die because of excessive blood loss," Bard said as he pointed at the fainting lady with blood flowing out from her nose. Sebastian didn't say anything as he just let out a soft chuckle.

"So you know your part already right Sebastian," said Maylene.

"Yes, I'll just follow your lead," Sebastian replied.

"Alright then, let's start!" Finny beamed in excitement.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_Feeling so faithless_

_Lost under the surface_

_Don't know what you're expecting of me_

_Put under the pressure_

_Of walking in your shoes_

_Every steps I take is another mistake for you_

_I've become so numb_

_I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired_

_So much more aware_

_I'm becoming like this_

_All I want to do _

_Is be more like me and be less like you….._

"Great job Sebastian!" Maylene said to Sebastian as they exchanged high five.

"But why did you guys choose this song?" asked the red-brown eyed man.

"It's just a random song, and we feel that it suits with your voice," Bard replied casually as he took out a cigarette.

It was night already as Sebastian went home and saw that his penthouse was still dark, probably Ciel was going to be late. He cooked some spaghetti, ate it, left some for Ciel and went for a shower. 15 minutes after that, he went out, his head was wet, wearing a black t-shirt and skinny jeans he sat on the couch and read some random magazine that he found on his table. An hour had past, but Ciel wasn't home yet, Sebastian wasn't really worried yet. Until it was 11 Ciel wasn't home yet, Sebastian was really worried because he couldn't reach to Ciel, and his phone wasn't active. He was worried if something happened to Ciel and what if he was too late, no, Sebastian didn't want to think something negative

Suddenly his phone rang and picked it up, his heart nearly dropped when he heard Ciel's voice crying calling onto his name.

"Sebastian….Sebastian," the younger one whimpered as he sobbed.

"Ciel, where are you, what happened to you?" asked Sebastian.

"Help me."

"Ciel what's wrong!"

"I'm scared…"

"Ciel, tell m where on earth are you!"

"I-I'm at the front do-door of your house."

"Hold on!" Sebastian out the phone down and ran towards the door and grabbed the handle and opened the door. He was shocked to see a sobbing Ciel while Ash was behind him pointing a gun at Ciel's head, the latter's face was dirtied, there was a trail of blood and his face was bruised.

"What the fuck did you do to Ciel!" Sebastian snapped as he was ready to punch Ash's face.

"Not much, just some hits here and there," Ash replied casually.

"And how on earth you managed to get in!" roared Sebastian, he couldn't believe that the security was so blind that they couldn't see that a dickhead was torturing someone.

"I saw Phantomhive on the way to your door, and I was outside over here the whole time, I saw him, dragged him to he toilet and just have a session with him," Ash explained as he stared at Sebastian's eyes, full of hatred.

Ash pushed Ciel forward so hard that the little boy bumped Sebastian as Ash took the opportunity to barge in, shut the door and locked it up.

"Forgive my rudeness, but I think this is it," Ash said.

"I can't believe that I will meet you again," Sebastian said in a dangerous tone.

"Actually my original plan will work if Angela would just shut her mouth," ash sighed in disappointment.

"You're playing dirty, I had nothing to do with your failures in life, it's all your FAULT!" Sebastian yelled to Ash as he laid Ciel on the couch.

"I don't think so, you snatched everything away from me, my career, my fame, my reputation, my face, fuck you!" Ash screamed as he lost his temper.

"And you're getting revenge, how pathetic," mocked the raven.

"You're going to pay double Michaelis, that scandal of yours, I drugged your drink so you weren't conscious then I instructed those whores to make up a scandal, even the pregnancy, that whore was pregnant from the very first time even before she met you!" Ash said hysterically as he pointed his gun towards Sebastian.

"And now, I'm not going to take your fame or career, that was just a warm-up, even when I hit you with my car, oh, the pleasure, how I wish those doctors would just amputate your legs!" Ash said, he was starting to lose his common sense.

"That's enough!" Sebastian roared as he threw a chair towards Ash and it hit him hard.

Ash fell down, and remained in the position for a while when he started to chuckle which turned into a laugh, a creepy one, he was insane. The ex-model stood up and walked towards Sebastian, bringing his gun and pointed it to Sebastian.

"Now, let's shall we start the game?" Ash asked as he pulled the trigger, Sebastian was ready to fight Ash when the white haired jerk unexpectedly pointed the gun towards Ciel who was trembling in fear.

"No!" Sebastian quickly pushed Ash as Ash shot out the gun.

The sound of the shooting was heard as Ash fell on the ground followed by Sebastian.

* * *

><p><strong>Okaaay….. I know that this chapter is quite short *bows deeply* I am still processing for the next chapter so I am really really sorry. So I hope you guy understand, bu don't worry, next chapter is coming up really soon and the story is coming up to an end <strong>

**And for the song I used in this chapter, it's called "Numb" by Linkin park, I know it doesn't really suit the situation so once again I am really sorry, but Linkin park is awesome, I love their songs.**

**So please review an tell me what you think :D**

**ladyblanc**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okaay…. I am really sorry for not updating yesterday since I went somewhere yesterday ;_; and also I am sorry for the cliffy, well I do love writing cliffhangers. Thank you for all the reviews and the PMs you guys sent me. It really encouraged me to write and more ideas popped out. **

**Alright then chapter 18!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything although I do really want to own Kuroshitsuji :(**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile….<p>

_If I die young_

_Bury me in satin_

_Lay me down in a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river, at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh, uh oh_

_Lord make me a rainbow_

_I'll shine it down my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors_

_Oh and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_

_Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby…_

Angela was feeling uneasy while listening to the Mad Trio's performance, she was really worried, she knew that Ash was targeting for Ciel. He would kill Ciel painfully and it wouldn't be an instant death but a slow one and what was the purpose, it was for the sake of his revenge to Sebastian.

"Ms. Angela, are you okay?" asked the drummer, Finny.

"Fi-Finny," Angela said, she was honestly surprised, she thought that the show wasn't over yet.

Thy were at a famous bar, the Mad Trio was having their late night show while Angela was just chilling out and the four met each other.

"Finny, let's go to Sebastian's house," Angela pleaded.

"Ho-hold on a sec, what's the matter," Bard butted in.

"I am really worried for Ciel and Sebastian, I'm sure you three must already know about Ash yb now," Angela explained.

"Yes, we know that he crashed Sebastian but that's all we know, I think you need to give us more explanations," Maylene said.

And so the white haired lady explained the whole ordeal to the trio, the three were really shocked to hear Angela, they never though that her older brother was a sadistic and cruel person.

"What the fuck!" Bard roared with all his might.

"Silence!" Maylene said as she slapped Bard on the face lightly.

"But you're his sister, you could stop him right," Finny said.

"No I can't, he's a vey malicious, cruel and disgusting person, we were separated ever since we were born, he found out that I am his sister 2 years ago, he killed my grandmother, the one who looked after me since I was a baby!" Angela exclaimed as she started to cry.

"What!" the three said in unison.

"And now he's going after Ciel and Sebastian!" Angela sobbed as she fell on her knees.

"Why is it that you never tell the police?" Bard asked.

"I can't he's too dangerous, he'll not only kill me, but he'll kill those who know about this which means you three too!" Angela shrieked.

"We-we have to go now!" Maylene shrieked as she turned her body around and bumped onto someone.

"Ouch!" the two people said in unison

"You're Maylene from the Mad Trio right!"

"And you're Alois Trancy right!"

"So I heard the four of you talking about Ciel and Sebastian, what's going on here? Asked the blonde haired boy as his manager, Claude Faustus was standing beside him.

30 minutes after that…

"Okay, I see your dilemma here," Alois said.

"This is not a dilemma you moron, it's a fucking serious problem!" Bard roared once again.

"Alright, I know someone who can help us," Alois said.

"Do you mean that woman and her brothers?" asked Claude.

"Correct, Claude my love," Alois replied as he gave a playful slap to the four-eyed man's ass.

"Who are they?" Finny asked.

"She is Hannah Annafellows, with her triplet brothers, she is a very famous lawyer while her brothers are professionals, they had dealt even with the most dangerous criminals and cases, they even worked lots of times with Vincent Phantomhive, and I'm sure you all are familiar with that mane," Alois explained.

"Let's go to their place," Maylene said.

"Sure, just hope into my car, Claude will drive real fast," the blonde replied as a smirk formed.

The six of them went in Alois's car, they sped off to Hannah's place however will they have enough time, will they be able to save the two and most of all, will they be on time…

The time struck midnight, Sebastian couldn't believe his eyes, Ciel got shot in his arms, and he looked back at Ash who was laughing like a maniac.

"You mother fucker!" Sebastian roared as he lunged towards Ash but stopped when he saw Ash pointing the gun towards the Ciel.

"You, don't you dare pull the trigger!" Sebastian warned Ash.

"After all you did to me, it ruined my life and to not shoot your boyfriend again, do you think I am satisfied," Ash said cockily as he raised his head up high.

Sebastian quickly ran towards Ciel and covered the little and fragile body in his embrace, "you will not hurt him anymore!" the raven said.

"Sebastian, don't cover me, you'll get hurt to," Ciel said as he hissed in pain.

"Move out of my way Sebastian, or I'll have to shoot you too, although I do want to torture you a little bit longer," Ash said.

"Over my dead body you'll kill Ciel!" replied the raven as anger was reflected in his red-brown eyes.

"It's your choice then, say goodbye to the world and ay hello to hell Sebastian!" Ash said as he laughed hysterically and pointed his gun towards Sebastian's forehead.

"Sebastian!" Ciel screamed as he started to push Sebastian so that he wouldn't be shot, but Sebastian was way stronger and heavier that Ciel.

"Please, don't shoot him!" Ciel pleaded, he didn't want Sebastian to die, and he couldn't live without the raven next to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay okay, I know what's on your mind guys, I'm being a bad ass, I made another cliffhanger and this chapter is the shortest one o_O *ooopss*<strong>

**Don't worry, I save the best for the last, so please do review and tell me what you think, you can also give me suggestions if you want to. Your reviews encouraged me to write better, so I must thank you all for the encouragement :)**

**I used the song "If I die young" by The Band Perry, it's a great song!**

**See you in Chapter 19~**

**ladybanc**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was busy and yeaah I'm truly sorry for the last chapter I know it sucks…..**

**Anyways, this chapter is the last one so I am working on my next story :D**

…**..okay….and I hope you guys will enjoy it too**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing**

"Begging will not change anything Phantomhive," Ash said as a sadistic smirk formed, he was about to pull the trigger and finish Sebastian when the door opened.

"Hands up Ash!" a female voice was heard as Ciel could see three similar males were pointing guns towards Ash.

"You're late Hannah," Sebastian growled.

"Sorry, I got stuck in the traffic, you must be grateful that we parked our car in the nearest gas station and ran her," Hannah replied.

"That's interesting, you think that by bringing a famous lawyer will stop me Michaelis?" Ash asked cockily.

"You'll see," Sebastian replied raising his head up.

"Drop the gun and put your hands up Ash!" Hannah said once again.

"Silence lady!" Ash said as he turned around.

"Say that once again I'll kill you, I've been working on your case for years, all your men had been caught so you can't run again," the dark-skinned woman said.

"And so, my men were just a piece of trash for me, if they die, so be it," Ash replied, "And now, I'll just have to kill you and those triplets!"

Ash lunged towards Hannah in a fast speed but before he could hurt Hanna he was shot down three times by the triplets, Ash was being reckless. He was dead.

"It's over now Sebastian, I thought that it would be hard to take this man down, turns out he was just a fool," Hanna said as she instructed the triplets to call for the ambulance.

"He was being reckless this time because he knew that his position wasn't sage," Sebastian replied the purple eyed woman.

"I agree, and that boy, he must be Ciel Phantomhive right?" Hannah asked pointing towards the blue eyed boy that was still in the raven's embrace.

"Ah, yes, he is Ciel," Sebastian replied as he released Ciel from his embrace.

"Are you okay Ciel, don't worry the ambulance will come soon, hang on okay," Sebastian said gently as he caressed Ciel's face.

"I'm fine Sebastian, he just shot me in the arm, and I'm glad that you're okay Sebastian." Ciel replied gently too as he enjoyed the affection Sebastian gave.

"Everything's over now, Ash is dead," the model and singer said.

"The ambulance will be here in 10 more minutes Sebastian," Hannah informed; Sebastian nodded his head and just sat beside Ciel waiting for the ambulance.

"Alois, where the fuck is this lawyer!" Bard screamed out loud.

"Nobody's at home, this shouldn't happen!" Alois screamed out loud too.

"What are we going to do?" Maylene asked as she started to cry.

* * *

><p>"Fuck!" Bard screamed.<p>

Angela's phone suddenly rang and she picked it up, after closing the phone Angela fell on her knees as tears started to flow out.

"What happened Miss Angela?" Finny asked.

"Oh Tha-thank God, Ci-Ciel and Sebastian are okay, Ciel got shot in the arm but he is fine and As-Ash he-he's de-dead," Angela said.

"Oh my God!" Maylene exclaimed as she started to cry because of joy.

"That's great," Alois said as he looked at Claude who gave him a small smile.

"Hannah must be there," Claude said softly.

* * *

><p>It was one week after the incident, Hannah was able to clean Sebastian's name, his fame was back, the trio and Alois visited Ciel everyday, while Angela decided to take a break for one week so that she could compose herself again, she herself couldn't believe that Ash was dead, she was free from his grip already.<p>

Ciel was released from the hospital, his arm was healing quickly as he just need to take a rest for another week.

"Hey, you're home," Ciel said as Sebastian entered their bedroom.

"Yes, I am back, today is a tiring day," Sebastian said as he went to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

Ciel was laying down already when he felt the bed sank a little indicating that Sebastian was on the bed already, he could feel Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel and pulled him closer.

"So you'll be back to work tomorrow."

"Yes, I miss singing already."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'll start to record for my next mini album and I promised Alois that I'll be doing a duet with him."

"As Robin?"

"No, just as Ciel."

"That's good then."

"Why, are you jealous?"

"Yes I am, Robin will be reserved only for me to touch and kiss."

"But I'm yours already."

Sebastian just chuckled as he gave a kiss to Ciel's neck leaving a mark.

"Go to sleep now Sebastian," Ciel said as he blushed lightly.

"Goodnight then, and I love you," the raven said.

"I love you too," Ciel replied as sleep took over him.

Next morning the two went to work, both were re-energized, both of their burden were lost already, they didn't have to worry about Ash behind their back already.

Entering the dressing room Ciel saw Angela, she was smiling already and she was back to her old self.

"Let me give you some make-up Ciel," Angela said.

"Sure," Ciel replied.

"Are you free this afternoon after your recording with Alois?" angela asked as she applied some powder to Ciel's face.

"Yes I am, why?" Ciel asked Angela back.

"Do you want to go for a lunch with me?" Angela asked.

"Sure, I'd love to go," Ciel replied as the two chatted about random stuffs.

After having his make-up done, Ciel went to the studio where Alois, Claude, Tanaka, the producer, Will and the crews were waiting for him.

"Oh Ciel, I'm glad you're okay already," Alois said as he hugged Ciel.

"Ye-yes, thank you Alois, le-let me go, I can't bre-breathe," Ciel said as the blonde haired boy let him go.

"Ciel, welcome back," Tanaka said.

"Thank you Tanaka," Ciel replied his manager with a smile.

"Alright then you two, let's get started!" the producer said as the two boys got into their positions.

_Baby, can't you see?  
>I'm calling a guy like you<br>Should wear a warning  
>It's dangerous, I'm fallin'<em>

_There's no escape_  
><em>I can't wait, I need a hit<em>  
><em>Baby, give me it<em>  
><em>You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it<em>

_Too high, can't come down_  
><em>Losing my head<em>  
><em>Spinning 'round and 'round<em>  
><em>Do you feel me now?<em>

_With a taste of your lips_  
><em>I'm on a ride<em>  
><em>You're toxic, I'm slipping under<em>  
><em>With a taste of poison paradise<em>  
><em>I'm addicted to you<em>  
><em>Don't you know that you're toxic?<em>  
><em>And I love what you do<em>  
><em>Don't you know that you're toxic?...<em>

"Great job both of you, now Ciel get ready for the second recording," the producer instructed.

"Thank you Ciel," Alois beamed with happiness.

"Don't worry, thank you for the great job," Ciel said as he excused himself so that he could change his clothe.

Back to the studio, Ciel was dressed more casually, with a guitar slang over his shoulder.

"Okay, on your position Phantomhive," Will, the director said.

_I woke up it was 7  
>Waited till 11<br>Just to figure out that no one would call  
>I think I got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them<br>What's another night all alone?  
>When your spending everyday on your own<br>And here it goes_

I_'m just a kid and life is a nightmare_  
><em>I'm just a kid, I know that It's not fair<em>  
><em>Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is<em>  
><em>Having more fun than me…..<em>

"Alright, that's for today," Tanaka said as he escorted Ciel back to his dressing room where he changed to his clothe and went to search for Angela.

The two went downtown and ate their lunch, then he accompanied Angela while she was busy shopping, and Ciel was feeling nostalgic, he remembered that the first time he went for a lunch with Angela was the beginning of his nightmare.

It was almost 7 when they went back to the recording company, Angela bid goodbye to Ciel as she took a taxi home, while Ciel walked home.

When he reached home, Sebastian was cooking dinner and Ciel decided to take his shower first. When the two were set they ate their dinner and told each other their day. After dinner they laid on their bed enjoying each other's company.

"Ciel did Tanaka tell you that you'll be having a duet with me tomorrow?" Sebastian asked as Ciel's head was resting on top of his broad chest.

"No, what song are we going to sing?" Ciel asked.

"The one that I told you last two nights, and you even memorized the lyrics already," the handsome raven replied as he stroked Ciel's hair softly.

"I see," came the short reply.

The two were really tired as they both fell asleep, that night was a really peaceful night.

"Sebastian wake up!" Ciel yelled as he tried to push Sebastian out from the bed but he failed.

"Ciel…" Sebastian groaned.

"It's almost 10 you moron, and that stupid manager of yours had called 20 fucking times, if you will not wake up in 5 more minutes, you'll be sleeping in the couch for the next whole month!" Ciel yelled, he was dressed already.

Sebastian opened his eyes and he laughed softly.

"What's so funny?" Ciel yelled.

Pulling the younger one to his lap, Sebastian replied, "You're really acting like my wife don't you know that."

"Wha-what!" Ciel shrieked as Sebastian kissed him fully, Ciel moaned, Sebastian broke the kiss and trailed down to his neck.

"Not now!" Ciel screamed as he pushed Sebastian, blushing like mad.

"Tonight then," Sebastian said coolly as he went to the bathroom.

"No-no ho-hold on a sec," Ciel said but it was too late, Sebastian closed the door and took his shower.

The two reached the recording company and immediately went to their dressing room, once they were done they went to the studio.

"Get ready you two, both of you are really late," the producer said.

_Despite the lies that you're making  
>Your love is mine for the taking<br>My love is just waiting  
>To turn your tears to roses<em>

_Despite the lies that you're making_  
><em>Your love is mine for the taking<em>  
><em>My love is just waiting<em>  
><em>To turn your tears to roses<em>

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you_  
><em>I will be the one that you run to<em>  
><em>My love is a burning, consuming fire<em>

_No, you'll never be alone_  
><em>When darkness comes<em>  
><em>I'll light the night with stars<em>  
><em>Hear my whispers in the dark<em>

_No, you'll never be alone_  
><em>When darkness comes<em>  
><em>You know I'm never far<em>  
><em>Hear my whispers in the dark<em>

_Whispers in the dark…._

The two finished their duet perfectly, it was a great song and the whole studio was surprised by their chemistry.

It was a great day for the two, when the night came both were on their bed kissing each other, it would be a hot night, full of passion and their burning love for each other. Both of them had each other's dark past and it was related to each other, could it be that they were destined to be with each other. Nobody knows, however as long as their love for each other will never die, they'll be able to overcome any hurdles, the raven will always protect the younger one, and both will never let each other go.

The End

**Okay, this is the end of this story, I know that the ending is just too cheesy and no LEMON SORRY! However I would like to thank all my readers and reviewers, thank you for criticizing me, giving me suggestions and encouraging me. Really, without you guys, I wouldn't be able to finish this story since this is my first story and at the beginning I wasn't confident whether you guys would like it or not.**

**And for my next story I do ever mentioned that it would be less drama but it's your choice guys. Do you want the next story to be a Romance/Family in which our favorite couple will be a parent (no mpreg) or you guys prefer romance/angst though I do want to write the first one, but this time I gave the decision on you guys. So please do review and tell me which genre you guys prefer.**

**Now for the songs I used in this chapter, it's "Toxic" by Britney Spears, "I'm just a Kid" by Simple Plan and "Whisper in the dark" by Skillet.**

**So please review and I hope you really enjoy my first story, I really thank you all!**

**See you in the next story :3**

**ladyblanc **


End file.
